Lost and Found
by Cartoon Shakespeare
Summary: KagsInu Kagome and the gang are traveling per usual, but a small addition is about to be made to the group. Someone they should have but didn't know even existed. Thier daughter! InuKag main pairing
1. Shadows in the Brush

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill people

Alright my first Inuyasha fanfiction that i'm publishing! Yayness!and don't expect any clues here! That's for the story to fortell! Yay! Well whadya waitin for read! please and thank you!

* * *

**Lost and Found**

Chapter 1 – Shadows in the Brush

_**Authors Note: **I do not or will ever own Inuyasha or their other characters BUT I am doing my best to catch their characters in anyway I can! Sorry if my stories don't live up to what you'd expect but I've started working on my own type of writing style. _

_OK this story is mostly for laughs….and there are some intimate scenes added…so ya know…whatever tickles your fancy…. _

They traveled down a deeply forested path; Miroku, Shippou and Sango on Kirara while Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back. The last eight hours had been exhausting for the whole group. They had collected 3 shards from different demons and Kagome could see everyone was tiring out even though it was only mid afternoon

"Inuyasha, I think we should stop for the day" Kagome said

"Feh. We've wasted enough time on resting today. We're going to continue, so get over it!" he growled still going on

Kagome thought otherwise as she yelled, "OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha was thrown straight to the ground in only a millisecond with Kagome still sitting on his back. She calmly got up off of him,

"This is the perfect place. Good choice Inuyasha" she smarted off.

The group laughed at Inuyasha's constant angered mumbling and thinking

W_ho does she think she is! She just can't do that! We have to go out and find more sacred jewel shards….but then again she does smell pretty bad perhaps she does need a bath._

He smiled at his thoughts that he was glad no one else could hear them. He helped the others set up camp before the girls left for a bath, leaving the boys in the clearing.

-------

Kagome sat in the springs relaxed and settled. _This is so relaxing, I could stay here forever._

"Kagome, what's been bothering you?" Sango asked as she noticed that she'd begun staring into space in deep thought for the zillionth time that day

She popped out of her trance in almost an instant, "Wha…huh?" she had only got the end of her question

Sango looked worried, "You've been staring into space all day, like you were trying to focus on something" after a couple moments Kagome still didn't say anything _'this must really be bothering her if she's not answering' _but her thoughts were cut off at Kagome's voice.

"I've had this feeling that something's gonna happen either tonight or tomorrow, and it's familiar somehow like I've known it all my life" she looked at the ripples in the water, concentrating on what it could possibly be

_It feels like I should have it standing by me for the rest of my life and never let it go._

"It's not a demon is it?" Sango asked quickly, in case she needed to get out and protect them

"No no…I don't sense any demons it's just like an instinct…I don't know…let's jut drop it and relax…"

"Alright, Kagome…" she leaned her head back and relaxed her body

_I hope Kagome is alright. She's so worried over all of us lately_

The girls had gotten out of their bath after they thoroughly cleaned themselves; they dried off heading back to camp. Inuyasha and Shippou had been fighting and when Kagome came into the clearing, Shippou ran and jumped to his mother's arms and was dry crying and whimpering

"Okaa-chan! Inuyasha's picking on me and pulling my hair!"

Kagome stroked Sippou's hair as she gave Inuyasha a displeased look and all he did was mutter, "brat….."

Kagome actually growled as she yelled, "sit sit sit sit sit!" Inuyasha was plummeted into the ground so hard that it left an imprint of his face in the dirt crater it had made. She then looked towards Shippou still petting him

"It's ok sweetie…he won't touch you again…." she walked over still holding her adopted son and got out the supplies for dinner as Inuyasha pulled himself out of the crater looking grim; he would have said something if it wasn't for the fear of being sat again, so he just went to the nearest tree and sat on a branch

_Damn this rosary! _Inuyasha thought

They enjoyed dinner and to Kagome's relief a peaceful nights sleep with no attacks or unexpected visitors. The following morning was routine; Kagome got up and prepared breakfast, Inuyasha sat in a tree waiting on the food, Shippou was playing with a butterfly that decided to fly around him, and Miroku was busy getting slapped by a very annoyed Sango, "Hentai!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the two _when are they just going to admit they like each other_… she sighed as she finished up the food, "Breakfast guys…" Inuyasha was the first one to get there

"It's about time wench; I'm starving!" he whined

Kagome was fuming but didn't show it as Shippou came up to eat his plate on his mothers lap smiling.

"This is delicious Kagome-sama" Miroku complimented

"Thank you Mir…o…ku…" Kagome trailed off as she felt a faint demonic aura coming from behind Inuyasha who seemed to have noticed it too as he started sniffing the air and turned around to look at a bush and saw two pairs of eyes, one pair which was blue like a summer sky and the other one a golden amber staring at them.

They all jumped up into a fighting stance pulling their weapons in case it decided to attack them; it only continued to stare at them with wide eyes. Kagome was staring at those beautiful eyes that seemed like they were glowing similar to the sun on a winter's sunset

_Those eyes their so warm, familiar to me somehow; they actually look a lot like Inuyasha's eyes_

Noticing that the eyes were staring at her and Inuyasha the most; it hadn't even looked at the other four. For some reason she felt connected with the demon and it frightened her just slightly _I wonder what it wants with us and why hasn't it attacked yet_

Inuyasha was getting peeved _what the hell are they waiting for? And why does one of them smell so familiar_

Pulling himself out of his trance "Oi! What do you want!"

The eyes immediately disappeared in rustle of leaves as they ran. Inuyasha lowered the Tetsusagia in confusion, "wha…."

Kagome however started sprinting, "No wait!" she followed the mysterious eyes into the brush. She heard Inuyasha behind her

"Kagome wait! Don't!" but she didn't stop she kept running and running following the auras that were only yards away from her and her friends were right behind her now following her.

"Kagome what the hell do you think your doing!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome still running behind her.

"I have to follow them…I have to know who they are!" she screamed at him as she kept on running. Inuyasha was confused at her determination

_Why is she so determined to follow two creatures that would most likely kill her rather than look at her?_

She ran and ran for just a bit more when they emerged into a clearing; what they saw was absolutely breathtaking. There was a small cottage-like hut in the middle of it with windows and a door and flower bushes surrounding it. There were also beautiful flower patches in the surrounding bushes of the clearing, a small garden over in the back yard and a small area for playing or training. As she stared she forgot what exactly she had been doing there when she snapped back into focus as she saw a figure running towards the cottage

"Wait! Stop! We won't hurt you!" she exclaimed

The demon stopped, but with it's back still turned they couldn't see it's full appearance but saw that it had silvery white hair with black streaks and it wore a loose one piece garment colored in striking colors of red with dark blue stripes. It had a length that stopped at the ankles but the sleeves were at least 2 inches longer than its arms covering up its hands. On its waist was an obi colored the same dark blue only with strange yellow wavy patterns near the ends where it was tied and it held something near its front. Also there was a pouch on its left side going across her back to the right shoulder, supposedly holding something heavy as it did sag a bit. Beside her was an amazing pure white wolf with piercing blue eyes and it was growling at them in warning to stay away from the human like creature behind it.

It stood still and it was very unnerving to the group; Inuyasha could smell fear and excitement coming from the creature

_How can you be scared and exited at the same damn time!_' he thought quickly before opening his wide open trap

"Turn around!" he ordered as he drew the Tetsusagia again.

The small creature was really nervous now, but she slowly but surely turned causing gasps to be heard from everyone at the captivating demon that stood before them….

* * *

Well what do you think? Good? Bad for a first chappie?

I wasn't sure if this was good or not but one of my friends says it is...so please read AND review! I accept tips, constructive critisism, beta reader offers and anything else. Heck flames are fine too cause everybody's entitled to an opinion right?

Hope to hear from you remember to review! Thanks

V


	2. Child of Destiny

**Lost and Found**

Chapter 2 – Child of Destiny

_Previously in the last chapter _

_The small creature was really nervous now, but she slowly but surely turned causing gasps to be heard from everyone at the thing that stood before them…._

A young girl stood there with a nervous and frightened face, but it was flawless none the less with her beautiful amber eyes. In her obi she had a small dagger with a gold hilt and silver blade with two eagle feathers attached just above the hand guard with leather straps. Her hair was long and flowing silver plagued with black streaks, and halted at her mid back, but what caught their attention were the two black dog ears on top of her head; also her feet had claws and even though they couldn't see it she probably had claws on her hands too.

Kirara changed to her smaller self as the others jumped off and observed the girl. They could tell she was terrified of them, but why was beyond their knowledge. Kagome felt sorry for the girl. She walked over to Inuyasha and put a hand on his arm, softly pushing his arm to make a notion for him to drop his sword.

"Kagome what are you doing! She might attack!" Inuyasha said hastily

Kagome didn't take her gaze off of the girl, who did the same, "She's only a child, Inuyasha! Put it down now!" She kneeled down so she was at least eye level with the girl even though she was almost twenty feet away; she still met her gaze. "Its ok sweetie we won't hurt you…." thinking it would calm her down but she was still a little frightened. Inuyasha was getting impatient

"Where are your parents brat!" he practically yelled out at the small child who immediately took a couple of slow steps back unsure of how to answer

"Oh no you don't come here"

He put the sword away entirely and walked toward her, making a movement to grab her upper arm. The wolf started snarling, it was protecting the child. However he wasn't scared of it…he could easily kill it in seconds. If she wasn't scared before he thought she sure would be now…she wasn't scared as much as she was nervous

_What is the deal with this kid? She's got her emotions backwards_

Being only five feet from her, he was suddenly thrown backwards into the dirt by a woman in a long yellow combat kimono who was holding a metal staff. Her hair was actually a dark brown pulled back into a ponytail and green eyes that were almost lime in color. Kagome started to think this was her mother but they didn't look alike in the slightest. The woman looked stern and determined

"You shall not touch nor harm this child!" she said

Inuyasha quickly got up from the ground ready to fight but Kagome didn't want them to,

"SIT!" she yelled it loud and he was thrown to the ground. She saw a flash of utter disbelief on the woman's face as she turned to look at her, "We don't want to fight; we just saw the girl watching us from our campsite and wanted to make sure she wasn't lost or abandoned. We mean you no harm"

The woman surprisingly lowered and retracted her weapon; "I know young miko. Your presence here is of no surprise to me or the young one" she smiled at the group even as the girl came and snuggled behind her legs peeking around them to get a better look

Kagome was shocked, "You were expecting me?"

_How could she be expecting me and how did she know that I'm a miko?_ she thought quickly

The woman smiled, "Hai, and your inu, but the others I have no prior knowledge of, however they are also welcome"

Sango decided to enter herself into the conversation, "Arigatou, kind stranger…"

The woman laughed, "Pardon me I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Devona; I am a guardian demon, devoted to my charge"

"Would that be the child by any chance?" Miroku said still staring at the girl's curiosity and nervousness at the same time

The girl turned and looked at Miroku covering her face…actually blushing in embarrassment and he smiled at her face and reaction as Devona answered "Yes, I am her protector until destiny brings the rightful parents come to claim her" She paused and took a deep breath

Inuyasha had pulled himself out of the ground, "Feh….so what's the brats name?" he said insulting not only the little girl but also disrespecting the guardian demon.

Kagome decided to smack him upside the head but before he could something hard wallop him in the forehead

"AH! GOD DAMMIT! What the hell!"

He felt at the small bump now on the front of his face, smack dab in the middle of his forehead. He looked up to see the girl holding a handmade sling shot and giggled before she stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone snickered except for Inuyasha who was exceedingly outraged

"You little bit…" he started to say but Kagome quickly sat him so the child didn't hear the next word.

Kagome sighed and looked towards the demoness apologetically, "I'm sorry…he's"

Devona held up a hand and laughed, "I know what you mean I get it a lot too. She seems to take after her father" she directed to the young girl, "but she has a lot of her mother's traits too"

Kagome's curiosity was getting the better of her, "So what is her name?"

Devona reached around and grabbed the girl to bring her forward just slightly so they could see them, "This is Kinkijo…say hello young one"

Kinkijo blushed and giggled going back around her guardian's legs saying, "Hi…." The team found her reaction quite darling; she was so embarrassed to be around strangers that it was almost too adorable to endure

Kagome looked at the girl who was looking at her back just with one eye over the side of the demon's leg. She liked the girl's playfulness and innocence. However the question still lingered though and she happened to just blurt it out, "How did she become your charge….I mean what happened to her parents…If you don't mind my asking"

Devona looked at the girl and pondered her question; sighing deeply she looked to the little girl who was looking at her guardian with wondering eyes. Kneeling down to the girl she comfortingly put a hand on the girls shoulder, "Go over to the east courtyard and play with Tala…I must speak to our guests"

The girl nodded, "Yes guardian Devona…" she bowed before she turned to the wolf, where the girl started to yip, snarl and make small whining noises. Kagome stood watching the girl interact with the wolf

_What is she doing? She sounds like she's actually talking to it. She must be able to speak wolf. What other explanation could there be?_

Kinkijo suddenly took off with the wolf right behind her. She was laughing because of the game she was about to play with the pure white wolf.

The group directed their gaze back to the demon waiting for answers, "In relation to her lineage, I must first tell you that they are alive and well but have no knowledge of her existence…."

Shippou looked confused, "What do you mean? Doesn't the mommy have to give birth to the baby?" he was looking at Kagome for answers before running up into her arms and snuggling her for comfort as he thought about his real mother. Kagome smiled at his innocence, he was so young that his question was somewhat fetching and yet it had a good point to it.

_He's right….the mother would have had to give birth the child before she was forced or willing to give it up. How could a mother not know unless they erased the parent's memory_? Although her emotions were not verbally told her expression showed her confusion.

Devona observed all of their faces and sighed, "Yes normally, but when a charge is assigned to a guardian demon they are usually young but already born none the less. However in Kinkijo's case, she had just been conceived not even three days before she was assigned to me. The oracles of the North predicted the fetus's death if it remained with its mother due to a battle that would occur in the next few days"

"So you gave birth to another person's baby? How is that possible?" Sango asked her

"Yes the fetus was teleported to my being and she was born not five months ago"

"Five months? But she looks three yrs old!" Kagome exclaimed

Inuyasha spoke up, "Demon's age faster Kagome…after they are about in their third year, they stop growing at their fast pace and age normally until they reach eighteen and they stop aging completely."

"Ok…but that still doesn't answer my question. Who are her parents?" she looked over to the girl who was wrestling with the wolf like they were two siblings.

Devona sighed, "Her life givers are two very well known beings in the mortal and demonic worlds alike. They run through the countryside with a group that consists of one yokai exterminator, one kitsune, one nekomata yokai, and one hōshi in search of shinkon jewel shards…" she looked at Kagome and Inuyasha with hard eyes as she saw their faces. Kagome's intake of breath startled the group as to why and saw her hold on the kitusune became tighter _no…no it couldn't be…sh…she couldn't be…_

Miroku and Sango stayed in shocked silence as Inuyasha on the other hand had eyes the size of saucers and his jaw dropped alarminly low in disbelief however unlike Kagome he went balistic

"WHAT! YOU AREN'T SAYING THAT…THAT WE'RE THE PARENTS!"

Devona still stared hard at the hanyou, "look at her and tell me you do not see it….her fathers eyes and claws…her mothers flawless skin and smile…her silver and black mixtures of hair…. " she lead off as she watched them look over at he hanyou girl who was still wresling with the wolf and laughing as they rolled on the ground. The wolf pushed her off and she rolled right back into a pouncing position; she had a smirk of her face that reminded them of Inuyashas hard sell face. She then pounced on the wolf rolling several times giving a laugh that did indeed remind them of Kagome. Then she got up and growled playfully before she turned and ran away from the wolf called Tala; she was laughing more and truly having fun.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was looking at her in disbelief. All he could think was actually the opposite of what Kagome reaction was. He was silent, which unnerved her a little but Inuyasha was too lost in his thoughts to care

_That's why she smelled so familiar…it's mine and Kagome's scents intermingaled…. but this can't happen! I mean were still fighing Naraku and the Jewel isn't completed! She's the perfect target for enemies to take advantage of_!'

He looked back over to the little girl who had stopped for a rest. She looked straight at him with her amber eyes and had no doubt that this was his daughter. He stuttered, "I…but you…but we…" and with that last word he fainted from shock

Kagome watched him fall and let off a sweat drop G_eeze I guess being a father is just too much for him all at the same time and you'd thing I would be the one having the worst reaction S_he also had her doubts but now after looking at the girl and putting the timeline together of when she must have concieved, it seemed to make sense. It was right before a fight with Naraku's re-encarnation; she was actually run through exactly where the baby would have been. She had healed in a day or two, but the baby would have most assurdley have died. It all sank in and she couldn't help but smile at the small girl.

Over next to the edge of the clearing the other residents of the clearing heard Miroku talking to Sango, "You know all this talk about children is quite enticing…I really wish you would reconsidar to bear my children a lot sooner Lady Sango…" he smiled as he groped her backside and received a quick and hard slap across the face

"HENTAI!"

There was a loud thud as the perverted monk falling to the ground with a red imprint of Sango's hand across his cheek. He seemed to always take advantage of a situtation and grope the women around him

Devona smiled at the interesting pair, the human girl's face and the fathers unconsiousness. She continued and looked down at Inuyasha on the ground. She walked over to the house and picked up a cup filled with water, walked back over and threw it on his face. He woke up in an instant, coughing and sputtering; he was disoriented for a few seconds then sat up with wide eyes; he was a father and although he was still recovering he still looked at the girl with a look of deep thought on his face. The demon interfered in his thoughts even before they began

"Are you to accept your side of the parentage, hanyou?"

Inuyasha looked up at her speechless but the look in his eyes obviously gave it away

"Good….once I have spoken to her you may continue your quest with your daughter…"

Inuyasha looked at her, "What? She's not going with us!" he hollared in disbelief as his fears of the girl becoming a tempting target were confirmed.

Before the demoness could give a stern and evil look, Kagome stepped in front of him with her determined face, "Yes…she's is…she needs to spend time with us…we're her parents…and it's high time she got to know us…especially you Inuyasha…you're her father!" She gave him a cold stare but if you would have looked deep enough past her confidence you would have seen her fear and uncertainty

_I can't believe I just said that! I'm only 17 and I have a 3 year old hanyou daughter with Inuyasha. This is not what I pictured my life to be like at this age!_

He still had a look of shock as he stared at Kagome's face, but now there was a glint of worry

_Am I ready for this I mean I can hardly take care of Kagome, look at how many times she's gotten hurt because of me. I don't know if I'll be able to protect her and the girl at the same time_

Inuyasha ceased his current thoughts and skipped to 2 questions that for some reason griped him with fear

_Will I be a good father? Is she going to accept me?_

All of these questions hit him like a ton of bricks as he watched her pet the wolf very frendily and hugged her; he couldn't help but smile. He pulled himself off the ground but as he brushed off his clothes still smiling but immediately at a distant, a distinct smell reached his nose; he frowned and lost his smile. Everyone else with demonic blood and a good sense of smell also froze up, looking around Kinkijo was closest to the smell of an aggressive oni; she turned and began sniffing harder crawling closer to it's smell very slowly.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around trying to sense anything that was the matter, but she didn't feel jewel shards but a slight aura of the oni that appeared through the trees and it was growing stronger as it got closer; seeing that the girl was right in it's path she took in a sharp intake of breath.

Before Kagome could yell out, Devona beat any of the others to it, "KINKIJO! MOVE! MOVE NOW!"

Kinkijo looked back to her guardian then to the forest as a club came from the dark shadows of the lightly litten forest to smash her into the ground……

* * *

Well what do you think...good twist? yeah? Idn't she just so cute! Oh well you know the pleads for reviews so get to it! My new rule is no reviews no story, sorry guys but don't worry just review and you have no problem.

V


	3. Parting Ways

Beware though i haven't proofread this so if you find any mistakes please tell me...thanx :)

* * *

**Lost and Found**

Chapter 3 – Parting ways

_Previously in the last chapter_

"_What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking around trying to sense anything that was the matter, but she didn't feel jewel shards. Then an aura of the oni appeared and she saw it just in Kinkijo's path; she took in a sharp intake of breath._

_Before Kagome could yell out, Devona beat any of the others to it, "KINKIJO! MOVE! MOVE NOW!"_

_Kinkijo looked back to her guardian then to the forest as a club came from the dark shadows of the lightly litten forest to smash her into the ground……_

The girl screamed as she dodged to the left with speed that could only be explained by her demon blood as the club left a crater in the ground, and she landed 15 feet from where she originally jumped from in a crouching position, growling at the oni that just barged out of the trees.

The adults in the clearing immediately went into action as the ogre took another swing at the small girl. Devona had already bounded off towards her and just as the club got close enough she grabbed the girl and jumped away. Another crater made its way into the dirt as he roared in anger. Devona landed near the group holding Kinkijo close and hugging her checking to make sure she wasn't scratched or injured. The girl was growling still confident that she could take the beast on as the woman still frantically checked her out.

The ogre had taken notice of her growling and ran straight at her, obviously the target of its attack. The oni roared as it got closer. Inuyasha saw the girl's eyes go wide in fear and she whimpered holding onto her guardian. He growled and attacked the beast with the Tetsusagia, with one swift swipe and kick to the face it was knocked back as it felt a streak of warmth across its face as the deep gash across its face started to bleed.

Inuyasha landed on the ground with his sword raised, the blade's edge covered in the shiny red liquid of the ogres blood; he was growling at the beast for attacking the little girl….his little girl. He continued to growl at the beast; intimidating it to retreat. Unfortunately, his attempts failed as the beast lashed its arm out knocking him across the clearing into a tree with a sickening thud.

Kinkijo gasped as the man who tried to help her was thrown and the other woman yelled out his name, "Inuyasha!" She stared at the woman who ran to help him as he stirred on the ground, struggling to get back up to help.

Devona saw the oni charge at her and the girl, "Kinkijo jump! Jump into the tree now!"

She knew better than to disobey an order in such a dangerous situation as this, so she immediately jumped into the tall oak tree just above as her guardian used her master battle skills to defend herself. She dodged and ducked from its forceful attacks as the strangers tried to help their friend up; Kinkijo looked at all of her terrifying surroundings, crying out as her caretaker was hit and threw into the side of their cottage. "Guardian Devona!"

The travelers turned to see the guardian in a crumpled heap next to the cottage, unconscious with the wolf from earlier, struggling to wake her up; the ogre walked towards her to finish the job and move on to its intended target. Kagome looked around for the girl and saw her taking aim at the ogres head '_she's not going to attack it is she? She can't it'll come after her next! God she's just like Inuyasha, she acts before she thinks about the consequences!_' She frantically tried to think of a way to help her but her arrows were back at the camp and she couldn't do anything to help or stop her.

Kinkijo had watched as the ogre advance on her loved one. Immediately she reached into her pouch and pulled out some of her small spiked balls that were made from a precious metal she and Devona melted and forged themselves. Holding up her left hand, her sleeve fell to reveal her self made slingshot; she loaded her ammo into the pouch on the elastic band, and pulled back taking her aim. She released them and they all hit the ogre in the back of the head, precisely where she wanted them to; it cried out in pain as the spikes on the balls embedded themselves into its skin and it bled freely.

The hideous creature turned and advanced to the tree where Kinkijo was hiding and smashed its club against the trunk. Kinkijo let out a terrified high pitched scream as she almost fell out of the tree; she hugged the trunk as her feet slid off of the branch she was standing on and she hung there with no foot to hold her. She clambered back onto the branch and still held on tight.

They had all turned to the ogres cries of pain but it was the scream that sent a chill down their spines. Kinkijo was holding onto the tree for dear life as the trunk started to split and fall from its blunt force trauma. Inuyasha looked up to see the little girl looking straight at him terrified; he could hear her whimpering in fear. His rage flew, his grasp on the sword tightened as he jumped up and charged at a demonic speed towards the disgusting ogre that threatened the girl. He knew he couldn't use the full force of the Wind Scar when the tree that was struggling to hold up his daughter was right behind the ogre in the path of the attack. He had made a last minute decision and leaped onto the back of the beast plunging the Tetsusagia into its skull. Immediately the oni fell dead onto the ground with one last grunt, but that didn't stop the tree from falling; the girl screamed again.

Kinkijo had her eyes closed and was hugging the tree close; she was startled as she felt two arms quickly grab her and hold her close as the wind swept past them. She took in his scent as she buried her face into his shoulder. The wind stopped and she still hugged the man close, shaking and whimpering. His voice was calming and relaxed her with ease, "its ok ….c'mon you can get down now…."

Inuyasha went against his normal actions and instead of prying the girl off he tried to calm the terrified girl with reassurance, which to his surprise worked; the girl loosened her grip and looked up at him as he carefully kneeled and set her on the ground. The girl wiped her nose on her sleeve after crying from fright, she quietly answered, "thank you…." Inuyasha never had a chance to answer as the girl gasped and started running. He looked over to see his fellow companions around the guardian demon and Kinkijo running toward them; he quickly followed suit.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku carried Devona into the hut with Kinkijo running toward them; they carefully lay her on the floor of the hut as Kinkijo was grabbed and held from getting to her guardian. She struggled to get away; she wanted to get to Devona to make sure she was alright. The white haired man motioned toward one of the women, "Sango…take Kinkijo and go to the outside of the house…" She watched as the woman nodded, walked up to her and kneeled in front of her

"Sweetie…can you please step outside with me…my friends need to tend to her injuries…I promise you can see her when their done…okay?"

Kinkijo looked at the woman and a small kitsune and fire-neko next to her, "O…Okay…" she wiped her nose again as the woman called Sango picked her up and walked outside with her and the two other smaller demons, the last thing she saw was her guardian lying unconscious on the hut floor before the doors were shut.

Kagome had the most experience in injuries but having Miroku and Inuyasha helped too. The demon had sustained a serious injury to her spine and was in serious pain when she awoke from her blackout. However, Devona didn't even think about herself, all she thought about was the girl, "Kinkijo…Is she alright!" she dryly said through her lips with moans of pain.

Inuyasha was trying to make her as comfortable as possible by holding her head straight while Kagome spoke to her, "Yes….she…she's fine" she started to stutter realizing the extent of her injuries…it would be a miracle if she survived. The demoness moaned in pain once more

"I need to speak to you both alone then I need to talk to Kinkijo alone…please…before it's too late…" she took a deep breath and lay still looking at Kagome, who was exchanging glances with Inuyasha and he nodded, signaling for Miroku to leave.

After a moment they were all three alone leaving the guardian demon to speak her mind. She smiled at her thoughts of the three together laughing together just like a happy little family should. Pulling herself from her thoughts she stared into the faces of the parents of her charge, "I am aware of the grave situation I am in…and with the time I have left, I wish to ask you of a favor" she paused and continued, "All I ask is that you care for the girl as I have…..make her happy…In her short life that she has lived with me I have told her the truth about you both….and how I was not her mother just her caregiver" she took a sharp intake of breath, "She has been waiting for this day since she was old enough to understand; she has always wanted to know her parents….and considering my current position now is the time…." she coughed and a little spatter of blood ran down her cheek from her nose, which Kagome wiped away.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was giving her a sad look, "We….we will…take care of her" she was on the verge of crying, Inuyasha and Devona could smell her slight tears starting to form on her face. '_Why did it have to happen this way….this is going to upset her so much_'

Devona smiled, "Don't cry child….this is the way the oracles foretold it…I am not scared nor should you be…." she took another deep breath giving a reassuring smile, "My time is running short….I need to speak to Kinkijo please…."

Kagome and Inuyasha stood exchanging more glances before opening the sliding door and walking out to see Kinkijo already running past them into the hut. The girl fell next to the demon looking at her sadly as they slowly slid the door leaving them alone

The two walked out towards their friends, seeing their worried faces; Shippou jumped up into Kagome's arms, "What's wrong mama? What's happening?" he looked up at her with worried eyes. She simply smiled at her young kitsune and hugged him

"It's alright Shippou…I'm just…a little overwhelmed" she sighed out and looked at Inuyasha who was staring into space obviously deep in thought '_he must be so frustrated…and even though he doesn't want to admit it…scared_' she gulped and looked at his eyes that were still lost in a trance

"What was it she wished to speak to you about?" Miroku asked quickly pulling Inuyasha and Kagome from their thoughts.

Kagome couldn't think of anything to say; she wasn't sure what to say to them '_what's going to happen to the group now that we have another little one…that's actually mine…I mean our daughter for goodness sake_!' Fortunately Inuyasha had decided to answer for her since she was so nervous

"The guardian asks that we bring her along with us…so we can raise her…" his voice quivered with uncertainty on the matter.

There was a period of silence before it was broken by the young kitsune, "So….I'm gonna be a big brother!" he said very excitedly looking at Kagome for an answer.

Kagome actually smiled and gave a chuckle as she nodded to him; he actually gave a squeal of delight before hugging Kagome again. '_He's so excited to be a brother. I guess this change could be good for us; she could be part of the family…Oh geeze my family! What am I going to tell them! For that matter can she even get through the well to meet them? Oh man my mom is going to be so mad…I'm screwed'_ she looked at Inuyasha who returned her gaze before looking away; she knew he was going to want to talk to her about this…and soon…

back to Kinkijo

Sango lead Kinkijo away from the hut so that in case her friends did something that caused her to cry out in pain the girl had a less chance in hearing it. Sitting down by a tree; she looked at the little girl who was looking at the ground silently with the wolf that accompanied her was sitting idefully by watching for more danger. '_The poor little girl; she must care for the demon a lot to look that sad. She's been with this demon since she was born…she must consider her to be her mother, but then does that mean that she won't open up to Kagome? That would break her heart_' The girl continued to stay silent but Shippou, being the loving person he is, tried to lighten the mood.

"Hi, I'm Shippou!" he said in a tone encouraging her to cheer up. He was always the one to try and cheer people up no matter how bad they had treated him or even if they were strangers; he was so kindhearted.

The girl looked up and looked at him in recognition, "Hi….." she said sniffing her nose since she felt like crying.

Shippou pointed out the others that were outside the hut, "This is Kirara and Sango…" he walked up and stood beside her leg in case she wanted comfort. The girl looked over to the two who also put on a cheerful face

"Hello" "Mrow"

The girl actually smiled at the small animal's noise, which surprised Sango; she nudged Kirara to entertain Kinkijo to cheer her up. The fire-neko walked over and rubbed up against her leg; she sat down and started to pet her as she jumped into her lap.

Sango watched this and also saw Miroku leave the hut looking grim; she got up and went over to him as Shippou and Kirara kept the girl busy.

"What's going on Miroku?" she said quiet quickly and quietly so that she couldn't hear it with her hanyou ears.

He sighed, "Her spines been severely damaged….she doesn't have much longer, but she made it sound as if she knew it was going to happen" he looked toward the child who was playing with the two small creatures as if nothing happened, "the child seems to not be too distraught by this, perhaps she is also aware of what was going to happen?"

Putting on a confused face, "maybe…but how could she know?"

"A guardian demon's only purpose is to protect a child that he or she has been destined to watch over. They are informed of the child's destiny and path by creatures called Oracles whom can tell the future of any one person they wish. Most of the time the guardian dies as the ward continues to live their life, but they are resurrected into a different form and move on to a different charge." She was surprised at how much Miroku knew about all these demons but it seemed to come in handy.

She took all of it in with a sigh as they heard the door of the hut slide open and the girl shot her head up and started running toward it, rushing past Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kinkijo ran and kneeled next to her most loved caregiver and started to shed tears, "Guardian Devona…are you ok?" she saw the sad look on her face '_No! She can't die…I won't every see her again!_'

The demoness gave the girl a reassuring smile, "Kinkijo, I'm sorry but I'm not going to be around much longer so I need you to listen to me…" More tears fell from the young girls face and silently nodded and listened to her guardian's last words, "You remember those two people out there…the woman in strange clothing and the man in a red haori?" She nodded still staying quiet, "I'm sure being the bright little girl that you are….that you noticed they both smell a little like you?" Kinkijo simply blinked in response as her caretaker continued, "They are the two that you have been hoping to meet since the day you were born….they are confused and scared at the news of your existence but I want you to help them …" She took a deep breath hearing the girl snuffles and cries, "Take Tala and go with them and learn more about them…become the family that you've always wanted…" Devona's breath was becoming more difficult to hear and Kinkijo could hear her heartbeat slowing down inside her chest; she let more tears fall.

Devona limply took up her arms making a notion for the girl to lie down in her arms, which she quickly complied to causing the small hanyou to cuddle her close with her last remaining strength. "It's alright Kinkijo…you know the process of guardian demons, like I have explained to you…we don't die…we are simply moved to another life where we await our next charge" She stopped and took in another difficult breath, she was gasping and huffing as she struggled to say her last words. "Kinkijo…know that I will always love you..." She felt the girl nod against her side and reply

"I love you…and I'll miss you so much, but I will go with mama and papa to live the life you've always wanted me too…"

Devona smiled and gasped for more breath, "That's….my….girl….." and with that her breaths stopped and Kinkijo heard her heart stop completely. She cried some more for a few more moments into the silky kimono that Devona always wore before she sat up and wiped her tears with her own haori; she took one last look into her peaceful face, then placed a blanket over her whole body as a sign of respect. She gave a bow and said a little prayer inside her head; Devona had taught her it when she was younger. '_I guess now I go with the strangers and start my life all over again….I'll never forget you Guardian Devona….ever_' With her last thoughts she sighed and walked toward the door standing behind it knowing that on the other side was the start of the rest of her whole life. She reached out and slid the door aside, walking out she turned and shut it then turned back around to the strangers who would now become her family and friends.

They were staring at her with looks of concern as she suspected that her eyes were puffy from crying; she hopped off the landing onto the ground and walked towards them stopping beside the man who saved her earlier, but she could think of no words to say.

The adults figured that the caretaker had passed away inside with the girl by her side, and told her what she was to do after she had died because the girl stood there waiting for them to move.

Inuyasha looked down towards the girl who looked back up to him; he saw that she was sad but willing to leave, "A…Alright…let's go back to the camp site and pack up…." he finished rather suddenly and bounded off. The girl could tell the man was nervous but was a little worried at his reaction '_Does the man not like me? He yelled at me earlier but then he saved me, now he's not even talking to me…and the nice lady hasn't said anything to me since before guardian Devona showed up; she was quiet after that…what am I supposed to do?_' she was silently thinking as the others stared at her from behind her back; she could sense all of their gazes and couldn't take it. Her best friend Tala came up beside her whining and rubbing her head against her best friend's hand. She returned her contact by petting her on the head; Tala nudged the girl and started make wolf noises that only Kinkijo could understand, "Get on my back young one; I'll carry you…" She looked grateful as she climbed onto the oversized wolf's back, laying down, hugging her neck before it bounded off on the trail of the mans scent.

They all exchanged glances to Kagome's uncertain face before she walked off also behind the girl. Kirara, Miroku and Sango were the last ones to leave the once beautiful clearing that was now covered in blood from the aggressive ogre and contained two dead bodies within its boundaries….

There was silence at the camp for a little while as they began to pack up; Kinkijo followed Shippou around since she didn't really know anyone else. Sango and Miroku stood off to the side watching the two children sit and talk with Kirara; Inuyasha watched Kagome nervously roll up her sleeping bag, sometimes spacing and loosing her firm grip on the material before she realized what happened and had to start all over again.

He sighed, there was no denying it; they now had a small hanyou girl in their group and it was their daughter. Kagome was distraught and confused there was not doubt about that; he couldn't help but feel guilty, after all if he hadn't have given into his desires this never would have happened. _'Look what I've done to her…this is all my fault. I have to talk to her; we both need it' _He jumped off the branch of the tree he was sitting in and walked over to her, "Kagome….we need to talk"

* * *

There you go an update for you! 


	4. Memories

**Lost and Found **

Chapter 4 – Memories

_Previously in the last chapter _

_He sighed, there was no denying it; they now had a small hanyou girl in their group and it was their daughter. Kagome was distraught and confused there was not doubt about that; he couldn't help but feel guilty, after all if he hadn't have given into his desires this never would have happened. 'Look what I've done to her…this is all my fault. I have to talk to her; we both need it' He jumped off the branch of the tree he was sitting in and walked over to her, "Kagome….we need to talk" _

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha; he saw the worry in her eyes and smelled a hint of fear. It filled his heart with more guilt for what this was doing to her; she stood and looked at the ground, "C'mon Kagome…we can go into the forest and talk" he gave her one last look then walked forward toward the forest with her behind him.

She walked quietly behind him, not knowing what to do or say; they came to a halt beside a lake which had calm waters, not a single wave or ripple. She had to admit the beautiful sight relaxed her slightly but she was still focused on the cause of her state of mind. The girl. Her girl. She sighed deeply before speaking out to him, breaking the silence, "Inuya…." However she did not get to finish before he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" she heard him loud and clear. His back was facing her so that she didn't see his face, but she still heard the quiver in his voice

"What for Inuyasha?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder which he happily accepted.

He took in a deep breath and clenched his eyes shut, closing his fist tightly, "This is all my fault….I…if I hadn't…" he ended there not being able to finish his sentence as Kagome stood in front of him looking at his guilt ridden face.

She placed a hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes to look at her. Amber met brown and she gave him a reassuring smile, "This is not your fault…you did not force me….I chose to do it…." He still didn't say anything which was a little unnerving, "I'm sure that it won't be that bad…she seems happy to see us" her confident voice was heard but he still noticed a hint of fear. She noticed that gleam in his eyes _'he's afraid'_ She reached out and hugged him around the waist; he stood there shocked for a moment, but realized that she needed comfort as much as he did. They stood there embraced together and Kagome whispered just enough that Inuyasha could hear it, "I chose to become your mate because I love you….besides…your going to be a picture perfect father….just like mine was…"

He stiffened at her words but then took her closer, burying his nose into her hair taking in her amazing scent of lilac and peppermint. He smiled before letting her go, "c'mon we should go…" but before he walked off Kagome grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers in his, leaning against his arm. His shock wore off but he returned her motion as they walked back to the camp remembering their special night together…

**Flashback **

_He couldn't stop thinking about it…Kagome hadn't talked to him in days, ever since we found out that Naraku's castle was getting closer and closer. _

What the hell is the matter? She isn't talking or arguing with me! She hasn't even sat me!

_At that thought he sighed in realization that he actually missed her sitting him. _

_They had made camp about at least a day's journey from the castle and were carrying on their usual ways: Miroku and Sango were sitting next to each other peacefully until he would eventually grope her and she would smack him, Shippou was actually asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag already which wasn't surprising from all the hard work he had done in the last couple of days, Inuyasha was sitting in a tree blissfully thinking to himself, but Kagome was simply staring into the fire deep in thought and she had been doing this a lot lately. _

_Kagome sighed with her thoughts about Inuyasha; she felt tears start to well up in the brim of her eyes. _

I wish I could tell him…but tomorrow we'll be facing Naraku and he might not make it….for that matter I might not either…I couldn't put him through that. It was just better if he didn't know…that way he can move on if I die

_A tear made it's way down one of her cheeks as she stared emotionlessly into the fire. _

_He couldn't take it anymore, if there was ever a time to confront her it was now; he jumped from his spot in the tree and calmly walked over to Kagome, crouching next to her. When she didn't notice him he hooked a finger under her chin and turned her to so he could look into her face; he saw the pain and fear in her eyes that gazed into his, "Come with me Kagome…" holding out his hand waiting for her to take it; he didn't want to force her. _

_She looked at his face then to his hand and then back to his face before she took a hold of his masculine hand; he hoisted her up, and carried her bridal style as he bounded off into the forest to an abandoned cave where he knew that they could talk alone. _

_He took one last whiff of the air to make sure Naraku or some other demon wasn't around before he turned to Kagome who was looking at the cave floor. He quickly walked up to her and gazed into her distracted face, "Kagome…." She looked up to him with those same eyes, "what's wrong why haven't you been talking to me? What did I do to make you so mad at me?" _

_She saw the pain in his face and voice; her well held tears were released as she cried. Despite her efforts she had hurt him just like she tried not to, "You didn't do anything Inuyasha…I…I just…I've been…" her tears continued to flow down her cheeks and she cried a little harder. _

_He couldn't stand it; her tears and pain were almost too unbearable to watch. Reaching out he took the crying Kagome into his arms, "Please…Kagome…please tell me what's wrong…" he pleaded with worry as he stroked her hair for comfort _

_Her crying continued as she confessed, "Naraku's going to try and kill you…kill everyone…even me…I can't watch you die…I just can't! All those times that you've been injured I've cried wondering if you'll make it to the next day! I don't want you to die! I love you too much for me to lose you to a monster like Naraku!" she let it out still crying into his embrace as she felt him stiffen at her words. _

'Did I just hear that right? She…She loves me? Oh kami she loves me!'

_His heart flew in his chest he embraced her tighter, "I…I love you too Kagome…" now he felt her stiffen at his words and heard a gasp as she hitched her breath; she looked up into his face. He saw that the pain was gone and a warm feeling of joy replaced them as she smiled at him. They looked into each others eyes, getting lost in their depths; he looked at her warm, slightly parted, and inviting lips. He watched her moisten them with the tip of her tongue as her breath started to pick up and her heartbeat increased. Swooping down he claimed her lips with his, it was hard and passionate at first but then warm and loving the next. _

**_Lemon in profile (so i don't get kicked off for it...)_**

**End Flashback **

They reached the camp again still holding hands and Kagome snuggling against his arm. Their friends were glad to see that the newly found parents were no longer distressed and were standing watching their daughter intently while she played with Tala, Shippou, and Kirara. Kagome wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's waist, and they couldn't help but smile at her; Kagome nudged him in the side, he looked down at her, "We're going to have to talk to her….tonight maybe?"

He gave her a smile, "Sure Kagome…c'mon lets finish packing then we can head out…"

She smiled giving him a peck on the cheek before going and finishing her packing leaving a scarlet cheeked hanyou behind……

**Vocabulary **

**Koibito – lover / boyfriend / girlfriend **

**Kami – God(s) **


	5. Faith

**Lost and Found**

Chapter 5 – Faith

_Previously in the last chapter_

_They reached the camp again still holding hands and Kagome snuggling against his arm. Their friends were glad to see that the newly found parents were no longer distressed and were standing watching their daughter intently while she played with Tala, Shippou, and Kirara. Kagome wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's waist, and they couldn't help but smile at her; Kagome nudged him in the side, he looked down at her, "We're going to have to talk to her….tonight maybe?"_

_He gave her a smile, "Sure Kagome…c'mon lets finish packing then we can head out…"_

_She smiled giving him a peck on the cheek before going and finishing her packing leaving a scarlet cheeked hanyou behind……_

They had been traveling all day with Miroku, Sango, and Shippou on Kirara, Kagome on Inuyasha, and Kinkijo on Tala; Kagome was surprised by the wolf which was surprisingly fast for such a common creature, but something about it was different, most likely a special "guardian" breed of wolf.

Ever since her talk with Inuyasha they became closer than they had in almost ½ a year since their initial mating. She snuggled against his back and moaned in comfort and content; after the battle with Naraku they hadn't really talked except to fight most of the time, other than that they acted as if nothing happened, but that didn't change the fact that she wore his mating mark on her neck. It made her happy to know that he wasn't going to push her away like last weeks demon, and that they didn't just give themselves to each other in the heat of the moment. Wrapping her arms around his chest she sighed as he gave a blush as her gentle touch, and he went even redder when he realized that he was holding her body up with his hand firmly beneath her butt.

Kinkijo giggled at what she saw before her; these two whom her guardian had placed her in care of were sharing what she had been described to her as an 'intimate' moment. _'They seem so happy…' _she was suddenly saddened by her thoughts _'they probably don't even want me here…their happier without me'_ she sagged into Tala's shoulder blades and rested her head there despite the bumps she endured from her running; she didn't really care. She just didn't want to look anywhere anymore

Miroku had seemed to notice the young girls uneasiness towards the mates, "Inuyasha…I think we should stop and make camp…"

He looked toward the monk, "Feh….We'd be wasting time…"

The monk glared at him in reply and notioned Inuyasha's direction toward the girl who was now practically asleep on the wolf's back. _'Is he really that dense that he doesn't notice the young girl that is about pass out from exhaustion?'_

Inuyasha looked down towards his daughter who was holding onto the wolf while drifting asleep, "Oh...yeah…let's make camp…over there…" he finished pointing at a spot just ahead of them. They all landed; the wolf, who obviously figured out why they stopped, halted about 10 feet away letting the young girl slide off to sit on the forest floor who was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Sango and Miroku stood idly by while Shippou immediately went to get firewood and Kagome started to make dinner. To their surprise Inuyasha didn't disappear to sit in a nearby tree; he sat next to Kagome and helped her with dinner; they all left the young girl to herself still unaware of how to handle the obviously very delicate situation.

She stood and watched all the grown-ups do whatever they wanted to as she stood by Tala not knowing what to do. Should she just sit there and go to sleep or mingle with them. Her best friend seemed to read her thoughts as she started to speak in wolf.

"_Go speak with them…they wish to talk to you…"_ Tala said looking straight at her.

Kinkijo looked at her weird, "_Why?_" she took on another sad look, "_They're happy not being around me…They'd be better off without me_"

She looked taken aback by the young girls words, "_Kinkijo, they are your live givers they would be a lot happier if you stayed and bonded with them...they love you whether you think they do or not… go talk to them... _"

Now it was Kinkijo's turn to be shocked as she didn't reply but simply looked at the two at the fire the beautiful white wolf continued, "_You father seems particularly interested…he seems eager for you to accept him as your father…and your mother's just as nervous…_"

The small girl sighed and nodded as she slowly stood up and walked over next to the man. He didn't notice that she was standing next to him_ 'I knew it…'_ starting to miss her guardian she needed comfort. Before she realized what she was doing; she flung herself to the ground and slowly slid her arms around the mans waist, embracing him in a hug. She felt closer to this man ever since he saved her from the oni, and he had talked to her in a comforting tone that made her feel safe around him. She buried her face into his haori as she felt tears start to form in her eyes

Inuyasha froze as he felt two arms wrap themselves around his stomach, "What the…" turning he saw that Kinkijo had pulled him into a tight hug and his demon hearing picked up whimpering and the scent of small tears. He looked at Kagome as if asking _'what do I do?'_ but all she did was return his gaze and mouthed, 'comfort her' He gulped. What was he supposed to do?

_You really are an baka _his inner voice whispered

_Not you again! Why don't you ever shut-up?_

_Because you don't know how to do anything! Now she seems to like hugging …try it_

_But what if that's not what she wants…This is too damn confusing…I'm no good at this dad stuff_

_Just do it!_

_Fine…just shut up already and go away!_

_No problem... _and the voice hushed quite quickly.

Sighing he nervously reached over and pulled the young girl onto his lap, and hugged her, stroking her hair.

She felt the man hug her back

_He's hugging me? He should be shoving me away… All I'm going to cause is worry for them…they'll just want to send me away later on…_

Tears started to fall; believing that she was just going to be a nuisance in their travels.

Kagome watched as her mate held their first born pup; she could tell she was distressed by the look of her aura that surrounded her. What was she supposed to do?

_comfort her stupid!_

_Who the hell are you_

_I'm your instincts and I suggest you start talking to your daughter before she starts to feel worse!_

_but what do I say?_

_Anything baka! Anything to make her feel better!_

Kagome sighed _you're right…_

_Your damn right I'm right! Now go!_

Kagome stopped what she was doing and sat next to Inuyasha who looked at her as if to ask 'what do we do?' She could tell that he was lost; with a feeling that he had no luck or knowledge of what to do with kids. Look at how he and Shippou got along. They acted like they were brothers; she mentally chuckled at the memories. Leaning in she stroked her daughters head, "Kinkijo…"

Hearing her name, she looked up to the face of the woman that smelled like her; she was giving a small look of worry. She sniffed up her runny nose and looked at the woman who was her mother, not saying anything in return

"Kinkijo…what's wrong?" she asked wiping away some of her tears that she had on her face

She sniffled more

_She's so nice…_

Wiping her nose onto her sleeve and quickly tried to hide her sadness but knew it was too late, "Yo…Your gonna give me up aren't you?" she asked with more tears in her eyes

Kagome froze. Is that what she truly thought? That they would just throw her out of their lives? Looking up to Inuyasha she saw he was just as surprised. Lost for words she looked at him for help, but she didn't get much except a distressed look

_God…I've already failed as a mother…my own child thinks I don't want her_

Inuyasha sensed that their daughter's words stung her. Hell they even hurt him; he bent down to look at her crying puffy eyes, "Oi, Why would you think something like that?"

She looked into his eyes still crying, "you seem so happy…without me…and you didn't sound happy when Guardian Devona said I was supposed to go with you…I just thought that you would leave me somewhere….I'll understand if you do…." She wasn't looking at him anymore; she stared at the dirty forest floor. The man hugged her even more tightly, which comforted her more than she thought it would.

Kagome got closer to her daughter, "We would never do something like that….we know that your scared…we are too...but don't think that just because we're scared that we would give you away…" she didn't look up at her reply. Kagome lifted her face to look into hers, "Kinkijo…look at me…" Her daughter met her gaze; she was still crying, "we will never give you up…we will always take care of you…"

Kinkijo smiled at her mothers words. Jumping she tackled her to the ground hugging her and giggling out of pure happiness. She heard her mother laugh and that filled her with more joy; she buried her head into her mother's stomach and smiled big into it.

Inuyasha smirked at the sight his eyes met; his daughter and his mate were snuggling together and both smelled of pure joy. He leaned back and got comfortable watching the two hug each other.

"Okaa-san?" a voice called out

Kagome looked up to see Shippou standing there with firewood in his hands, "Shippou…set those down and come here for a second…" she saw him smile big and nod and sat up with her daughter on her lap. When he came back from setting the wood down she motioned for him to come sit on her lap too, and he did. "Kinkijo…this is your older brother, Shippou…"

Before anyone knew what happened they heard a squeal and Shippou was in a crushing hug by Kinkijo; she was hugging him so hard that he was grunting for breath. She was ecstatic to have a brother, "YAY!"

Although it was hard to breathe in the position he was in, Shippou smiled and laughed, but under her pressure he tried to get away before he was snapped in two. He had to think of something, "You wanna play tag?"

Kinkijo let him go but looked at him weird, "What's 'tag'?" she asked perplexed

Shippou smiled, "I'll show you!" and with that he grabbed her hand and started to run off with her, smiling and laughing; she was more than happy to follow wondering what this game was.

The two mates watched their first offspring run off with their adopted son to play. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha smiling a little and watching Shippou try to explain the game to Kinkijo, "See….I told you she liked you…"

He pulled himself out of his trance as Kagome spoke out to him. She was smiling at him as she crawled to him and leaned into his chest. He instinctively put his arm around her and cuddled her, "Yeah…now all I gotta do is keep you and her safe…."

Kagome leaned up and looked into his worry ridden face, "You sound so unsure that you can do it…"

Inuyasha let a sigh pass his lips as he confessed his feelings, "Look how many times you've gotten hurt Kagome….when I wasn't there to help you…I don't want that to happen to our daughter" he closed his eyes in guilt at the mere thought of it.

Kagome hugged him, "Don't worry Inuyasha…I have faith that you'll protect us…I know you can do it…" she nuzzled his chest.

Smirking he pulled her close as his confidence rose, "Thanks Kagome….you really are the perfect mate…."

That statement made her blush and her hand unconsciously moved up to the mark on her neck and she smiled, "I love you Inuyasha" she said looking into his proud face and deep golden eyes.

"I love you too Kagome…" he pulled her into a kiss before she got up to finish dinner; he continued to sit there and watch his daughter and adopted son play tag.

They all ate soon, and Kagome declared to the children that it was time for bed. It was about 3 hours past sunset and even thought the children were whining that they weren't tired, their yawns told her otherwise.

The children were soon in bed asleep and the adults not too long afterwards. Inuyasha was the last person up; he sat propped up under a tree still having thoughts of what Naraku could do to his family. His thoughts drowned off as he drifted into sleep but even there he got no peace

_Inuyasha's Dream_

_He looked around to find himself in the clearing of the Bone Eater's Well. There ahead was his family cowering in fear of a giant spider. Naraku. The bastard was attacking his family; his demon side called for him to let it out. He ran using his demonic speed to get there, but he was too late…._

_The spider used its fangs and killed both his mate and his pup. Finishing the distance between them he kneeled down and embraced the two bodies in front of him. Blood. Blood everywhere. All over his hands…his face. The two most important people in his life were dead. Tears flow down his face in supreme sadness; he turned to the abomination that was Naraku. His demon side was taking over._

_ : Daddy…:_

_He heard the voice call out; he looked around. There was no one there except the spider. The voice had sounded exactly like his darling Kinkijo, but this only enraged him more….his daughter was dead by that bastard's hands. Magenta stripes started to appear on his face while his eyes turned a red and ruby color_

_ :Daddy, please wake up! I'm scared…:_

He sat straight up, his breath was ragged and he felt himself growling deep within his chest. He realized that he had almost turned full demon in his sleep.

"Daddy?" a voice said next to him

He turned, there stood Kinkijo rubbing her eye and frowning as if something frightened her.

"Daddy? Are you ok? I heard you growling and I smelled you crying…"

He raised his hand and wiped the tears from his eyes that he hadn't noticed them before; he sat up straight, "You kiddin'? I'm fine…what are you doing up? You should be asleep"

She frowned more, "I…I had a bad dream…It scared me…I don't wanna be by myself….Can I sleep with you?" she looked up at him with pleading eyes

He was startled by her question but he opened his arms slightly to tell her to lie down in his lap. Her smile looked as if it would be permanently plastered onto her face as she sat down on his lap and lay against his chest, sighing in content. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her there so she wouldn't fall off or disappear without him noticing, but it also looked as if it comforted her. He smiled as she snuggled closer into his chest and slowly fell asleep against his warmth. As soon as her breath evened out and her heartbeat slowed he sighed. _'Maybe I will be good at this father stuff…'_ this was his last thought before he too fell asleep holding his offspring close and happily….

* * *

What do you think? Good?


	6. Daddy?

**Lost and Found**

_Chapter 6 – DADDY!_

_Previously in the last chapter_

_He was startled by her question but he opened his arms slightly to tell her to lie down in his lap. Her smile looked as if it would be permanently plastered onto her face as she sat down on his lap and lay against his chest, sighing in content. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her there so she wouldn't fall off or disappear without him noticing, but it also looked as if it comforted her. He smiled as she snuggled closer into his chest and slowly fell asleep against his warmth. As soon as her breath evened out and her heartbeat slowed he sighed. 'Maybe I will be good at this father stuff…' this was his last thought before he too fell asleep holding his offspring close and happily…._

It had been a week since Kagome woke up to find her daughter held quietly in the arms of her mate; she felt so adorned by the sight of Kinkijo snuggling up against his chest and his arms held contently around her. Over this entire time they got as close as any father and daughter could have; she spent time with her mother too but her father seemed to be her favorite. This didn't bother Kagome too much after all she hadn't had a father figure her whole life, just her guardian spirit; besides she found it comforting and adorable the way Inuyasha spent time with their pup

Through the weeks travels they collected 4 jewel shards, and every time Inuyasha wouldn't let Kinkijo or Kagome out of his sight. If a demon got even too close for his comfort he attacked it full force killing it instantly almost every time; one time the demon got close enough to hurt her and he went ballistic and shred the demon to pieces in a matter of seconds. Afterwards he would always check to see if they were all right; especially after the first demon got to close. This just made Kagome roll her eyes and sigh; whether he knew it or not he was being the perfect father.

Kinkijo and Shippou became inseparable; they both played together endlessly, sometimes with Tala, but she sometimes wanted to just snooze away the day. Kinkijo however had a few hidden talents that surprised them to their fullest extent, but somehow they felt that they shouldn't have been as surprised as they were. Kinkijo seemed to inherit her mother's ability to detect sacred jewel shards, and even had her own demonic attacks that she was forced to demonstrate when she defended her brother during a fight. She also seemed to pick up her mothers knack for rosary's; she had placed one on Miroku when he touched her mother, although she had fun for a day throwing him to the ground the rosary fell off. It appeared that she wasn't trained enough for the rosary to stay on as long as she wanted it too; Inuyasha found this hilarious because now Miroku knew exactly what he went through when he made Kagome mad and now he watched his hands when he was around his Kagome.

The last two of the group were Sango and Miroku who went along as usual with the daily groping's and smacks; they also stood silently by watching Inuyasha and Kagome be the picture perfect parents to their newly found daughter.

Cold air surrounded the castle; there was no warmth anywhere in the region. Naraku's castle never did have the best aura in the world, it was always dark, damp and full of evil; just the way he liked it. He wandered the halls of his dungeon and listened to the moans, breaths, and weakened heartbeats of his prisoners, but not for too long; he was waiting for his insects to come back from scouting the lands for Inuyasha and his pitiful friends. His tactic was to spring on them and take advantage of his greatest weakness; he was told that the miko wench was supposedly the hanyou's weakest point but lately there has been rumors concerning the Zasshu and he wanted them confirmed. The soft buzzing of his poisonous insects started to fill his ears and he walked towards the closest window as his scouts reached him. They buzzed and hummed their report which Naraku of course understood and nodded, dismissing them as he smiled in triumph.

"Inuyasha you fool, your indiscretion with the miko will cause you more pain than you realize…."

With that he laughed at his plans on how to hurt the hanyou in the worst possible way…kill his offspring…

Today had been an eventful day; they had collected a jewel shard from a bear yokai that attacked their camp in the early morning and almost everyone was exhausted. Shippou was asleep in the arms of Sango who also fell asleep against Miroku's chest. He held her contently minding his hand's whereabouts, not wishing to spoil the moment as they rode smoothly on Kirara's back. Kagome also had fallen asleep against Inuyasha's back, hugging him closely as he held her to his back. Kinkijo had fallen asleep against Tala's back and held onto her by her neck as she ran with the others.

All morning they traveled like this until they decided to stop for lunch. The children got up almost immediately and started to run off to play a game of hide-and-seek. AS they ran to the brush, Kagome yelled after them, "Don't go off too far from the clearing!"

"Ok mama!" yelling back in almost unison as they disappeared in the brush with Tala and Kirara. She sighed; those two were always filled with energy after a nap, she could hardly catch up with them. She decided to let them blow off some of their hyperactivity before they headed off in search for more jewel shards. Immediately heading for her bag she started looking for food to serve for lunch as a pair of masculine arms wrapped themselves around her waist, startling her at first until she felt familiar soft and tender kisses caress her neck.

"Hey there…" she gave a small giggle and even without looking she could sense is cockiness and his infamous smirk as he showered her with more kisses.

He lifted his head and placed it so that their cheeks were side by side, "Miroku and I are going to scan the area for undetectable demons…we'll be back soon…" he took a pause before continuing his next statement, "maybe we can pick up where we left of ne?"

Kagome couldn't stifle her egar giggle, "Maybe….but what about Shippou and Kinkijo?"

"Miroku and Sango will watch them; then we can go and have some fun…" he said coolly with his smirk.

He kissed her mark and she let a small moan of pleasure escape her lips. She would have normally refused to such a tempting offer but she had complied with her mother's wishes earlier in the year to take protection with her to the feudal era after she told her mother about her and Inuyasha being mates. Now that she thought about it; it was probably the best choice she ever made, now that he was talking about some more intimate moments for tonight

He let up on his grip as he gave her a kiss goodbye, "I'll be back soon, watch Kinkijo and the brat until I get back ok?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course…go ahead and do what you need to…and don't call Shippou a brat…he's yours too"

His let out his usual, "Feh" and let off a proud smile as he took off with Miroku right behind him; she sighed. She felt as if there couldn't be a more perfect mate for her; she couldn't be happier.

Sango came over and helped her with lunch as everyone else was gone; they both could hear the children laughing in the background amongst the forest. She saw the happy look on Kagome's face and couldn't help but smile herself, "you seem really happy Kagome-chan"

Her surrogate sister looked over and gave the biggest smile she had ever seen, "I am…I don't' think I could be any happier…" This cause her to match her sisters great smile as she continued, "I have to admit I was pretty upset at first; I mean from my time having a 'mate' and a child at 17 isn't exactly acceptable. I was pretty worried, but now that I see her happiness it's like it all doesn't matter, and Inuyasha's already bonded with her closer than I ever thought he could…."

Sango smiled, "He really is a good father….whether he thinks he is or not….and you're a perfect mother..."

Kagome gave a small blush as she fiddled with the ramen that was almost finished, "Arigatou Sango-chan"

Sango gave her a side hug, "It's no problem Kagome…it's all true…"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something else when she detected two jewel shards coming straight towards them. She turned to look into the brush.

Sango instinctively reached for her Hiraikotsu, "What is it Kagome?"

Inuyasha sniffed around for the possible demons that were roaming the forest when he caught the scent of something he disliked even more. He growled out loud as he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he raised his staff ready for battle

He continued to growl as he muttered, "I smell wolves…" That was all he needed to say for him and Miroku to start heading straight back to the camp

Kagome sighed and slumped her shoulders; she knew exactly who it was, "you won't need that Sango…it's just…"

"Oi! Kagome!" a voice called out. Sango immediately recognized the voice as belonging to the wolf prince Kouga. She let up on her weapon and also slumped her shoulders, but raised them again at her next thought as the two girls exchanged glances. Kouga didn't know that she was mated to Inuyasha; the last time they saw each other was before she was marked. Whirlwinds stopped right in front of her and a person grabbed her hands in a romantic gesture, "Kagome, my beautiful mate…have you missed me?"

A small tint of pink could be seen on her face as she tried to sound enthusiastic and pull away, "Kouga….hi…uh… yeah sure I did…of course" she said shaking nervously at what Kouga's reaction would be to the news.

"Kagome you're shaking and you smell different. Are you sick?" he paused before continuing, "I knew mutt-face couldn't keep you safe or healthy. Let's go back to my den…I'll make sure that you never get sick again…" he said with audacity in his voice

Kagome immediately stopped herself from shaking and tried to step away but he wouldn't relinquish his hold on her. "Listen Kouga…there's something that…I…I need to tell you…"

He immediately looked excited, "You've finally decided to mate with me! Oh Kagome I knew you'd come to your senses!"

Kagome gasped, "What! No! I…"

He wasn't paying even the least bit of attention to her as he reached to pull her into his so called 'safe' embrace; she tried to protest but his strength was too much.

He leaned down to kiss her _'Oh god, Inuyasha's not only going to kill Kouga he's gonna kill me! How can I…' _Her thoughts came to a halt as he jumped 5 feet off the ground howling in pain, "YOWCH!" Kagome fell back a few feet watching as she saw Tala growling and Kouga holding his backside where his tail was attached to his body, and he was rubbing it as he turned around growling at the white wolf. "What the hell was that for?" Then he stared growling and yipping, obviously talking in wolf, but he stopped when he heard laughter from the bushes. He turned and growled at the bush, "Come on out! Before I shred you to pieces!" Kagome gave a gasp at his threat; she knew who was in the bushes.

"Kouga no!" She screamed at him quickly getting in front of him and blocking his path.

Kouga was still looking straight at the bushes, "What? You're going to protect something that attacked your future mate!" he yelled bewildered by her reaction.

"Take a chill pill Kouga! AND I'm NOT going to be your mate!" she glared at him before turning around, "alright you two…come on out…now" Her stern tone was enough to make even Kouga's fur stand on end. Shippou and Kinkijo stepped out of the bush putting on their innocent faces talking in unison, "Yes okaa-san?"

Kouga sighed; he couldn't attack pups, it was against demon law. His gaze returned to Kagome and she was giving a brief stern look at the brats. Wait, brats? He knew that Kagome had taken in that kitsune before but the other one was new to him, "Oi! Who's the other brat? You taking in more strays my mate? How will we ever have time for our own?" he snaked an arm around her waist before she struggled away and looked at him

"I'm not your mate Kouga! Nor will I ever be!" she yelled. Kinkijo and Shippou ran up to her; he jumped into her arms while she hid behind his legs looking around them to sneak a peek at Kouga.

He was shocked by her words but took it lightly as he smirked _'That's my woman always playing hard to get….but what is that scent on her…it's so familiar' _ Kagome then turned and kneeled down to the girl. He took in a faint scent that smelled of dogs off of the small girl. He figured that she must be an Inu-hanyou but where would she find such an orphan. He only knew of two dog demons in the entire area and that was Sesshomaru and the half-breed. _ 'Maybe Sesshomaru finally made a little accident with one of his whores…'_ he smirked at the thought of the almighty demon lord having a hanyou offspring.

"Kinkijo…why did you order Tala to bite Kouga?" Her tone was motherly and caring.

"Ano….I sensed jewel shards coming towards camp, and you told me that once I sensed some to come straight back and when I did I saw the man and the feeling was coming from him, so I asked Shippou who he was….." she took a breath starting to sound whiney yet unhappy, "and he said that Kouga was a wolf prince and he always came to take you as his mate….and I knew that you didn't like it when he touched you, I could tell, so I told Tala to bite him on the butt…" she giggled at her antics and Shippou tried to stifle he laugh but he was unsuccessful.

The young mother sighed, "I appreciate your concern Kinkijo but you didn't have to do that…"

"Yes, mama…." She said sadly hugging her for forgiveness

Kouga's confusion was rising, "Who is that Kagome? She reeks of dog!"

Kagome immediately looked nervous as she turned to face Kouga, "Uh…yeah about that….listen Kouga…Kinkijo is…"

"OTOU-SAN!" the small girl exclaimed

Kagome turned just in time to see Kinkijo tackle Inuyasha to the ground as he stepped back in the clearing. He let out an 'oomph' before he hit the ground; she captured him in a death grip as she hugged him. She smiled as he let out a chuckle and hugged her back and sat up.

"Geese I was only gone for 5 minutes…." He said with a smirk

Kinkijo let up on her death grip, "I know but I missed you daddy!" she was smiling and sat down on his lap.

"DADDY!" Kouga screamed; he had been stunned when the young pup called him otou-san but thought maybe that it was his imagination but the second time was 'daddy'. But instead of going into an enraged state he snapped into fits of laughter, "Daddy!" He was cracking up between each word, "Oh man! Dog-turd finally found a mate! A…and had a filthy quarter-breed pup! Oh geese…so who's the unlucky pitiful whore you chose! Huh?" he continued to crack up as he had visions of the half-breed trying to be a father.

Kagome became enraged, but not at Kouga calling her unlucky and pitiful but at him calling her daughter a filthy quarter-breed. She looked over to Inuyasha who was just as red in anger, but what caught her attention to most was her daughter. She hugged her father's leg and it looked as if she was crying. Before she knew what she was doing, she rushed up and punched him across the face, "How dare you! You would dare call my daughter such names!" she looked at his confused face. She figured that he hadn't put two and two together to come up with the conclusion that she was the girl's biological mother. "Take it back! Take it back NOW! I will not let you insult my daughter!"

Kouga didn't move; he froze as his eyes widened and he muttered, "daughter?.."

Inuyasha watched the whole scene fighting back visions of red as his demon side tried to take over and kill Kouga for insulting his family. He could smell his pup's tears and her grip on his leg. He reached for the Tetsusaiga's hilt and prepared to attack when his daughters grip left him. _Huh? _ He looked down to see her gone, "Kinkijo?" He looked up and turned around to see her foot dissapear into the forest as she ran away still crying, "Kinkijo wait!"

Kagome heard Inuyasha call out to their pup and turned to see Kinkijo gone and her mate running into the forest. She turned to follow when someone grabbed her wrist; she turned to see Kouga holding her wrist looking quite angry, "Daughter! DAUGHTER! What did you do Kagome!" He pulled her forward and tore back the collor of her school shirt.

There he saw it. A mating mark. Inuyasha's mating mark.

He growled, "He touched you! You let him touch you! Kagome! You were supposed to be my mate! Not his! How could you do this!"

As he held her arm tightly so she couldn't get away, she could feel his grip causing bruises on her skin. She looked up to see his once sparkling blue eyes turn crimson red.

"Let me go!" she screamed prying at his fingers to let her go.

"No! Not until you tell my why! You had no right to…UMP" Kouga let go and staggared back a few feet before passing out.

Kagome turned to see Sango with her Hiraikotsu raised and Miroku holding his staff; they had both his him simultaneously in the head.

"Are you alright Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked leaning over Kouga's unconscious form

"Yeah, I'm fine…wait….where's Inuyasha in Kinkijo?"


	7. Kouga's Punishment

**Lost and Found**

_Chapter 7 – Kouga's punishment_

_Previously in the last chapter_

_Kagome heard Inuyasha call out to their pup and turned to see Kinkijo gone and her mate running into the forest. She turned to follow when someone grabbed her wrist; she turned to see Kouga holding her wrist looking quite angry, _

"_Daughter! DAUGHTER! What did you do Kagome!" He pulled her forward and tore back the collar of her school shirt._

_There he saw it. A mating mark. Inuyasha's mating mark. He growled, "He touched you! You let him touch you! Kagome! You were supposed to be my mate! Not his! How could you do this!" He held her arm tightly so she couldn't get away._

_She could feel his grip causing bruises on her skin, "Let me go!" she screamed prying at his fingers to let her go._

"_No! Not until you tell my why! You had no right to…UMP" Kouga let go and staggered back a few feet before passing out._

_Kagome turned to see Sango with her Hiraikotsu raised and Miroku holding his staff; they had both his him simultaneously in the head. _

"_Are you alright Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked leaning over Kouga's unconscious form_

"_Yeah, I'm fine…wait….where's Inuyasha in Kinkijo?" _

Miroku bound Kouga with ropes that he proceeded to enchant with a sutra to ensure that he couldn't get away or hurt anyone in a demonic rage. Sango then told her surrogate sister that Kinkijo had started crying at what Kouga said but when she looked up she saw Inuyasha's eyes go red and ran into the forest through the bushes with Inuyasha on her trail

She thanked Sango and ran off in the direction of her family _I hope their alright…I can't believe that jerk! How could he say such horrible things to a child!_ The forest was eerily silent with made her even more afraid then what she had been, "Inuyasha!" she stopped to listen. No answer.

"INUYASHA!" This time she waited longer for him to answer as tears were forcing to spill

"Kagome!" called a faint voice from Inuyasha towards her left side. He came bounding up with a worried face, "I can't find her...she's disappeared…"

She stood in shock and disbelief, "What do you mean you can't find her! Can't you find her scent?"

"No…I can't smell her anywhere…she might also be able to mask her scent along with all of her other talents…." He tried to stay positive about the vulnerable and dangerous situation that their pup was in.

Kagome started to cry and he pulled her into a hug as she poured tears into his haori.

"Where's my baby! I want her back now!"

He held her, caressing her back and stroking her hair, "It's ok Kagome…we'll find her, I promise…"

Kagome nodded into his chest and they started walking off together calling out her name, "Kinkijo!" They paused every so often to see if they couldn't hear her answer.

They searched for a full ten minutes before Inuyasha lashed his hand out and stopped her in her tracks; he heard soft crying at least thirty feet away. "Kinkijo!" he said and kneeled down to allow Kagome to get on his back. When she succeeded in finding a comfortable ran towards the crying; they reached a clearing where Kinkijo was sitting underneath a weeping willow that's branches were blowing along with the wind.

She hugged her knees into her chest and lay her head down into them crying her eyes out. Kagome and Inuyasha ran forward as her mother picked her up softly and sat down with her next to Inuyasha. "It's ok sweetie, shhhh" Inuyasha looked a little saddened by his pups distress and he put an arm around his mates shoulders for comfort as he held them both close

Kinkijo hugged her mother, "Wa…why did that man yell at me and mommy….he called us names!" she wailed as she finished

Inuyasha grimaced, "because he's a no good stupid jealous son of a…"

"Inuyasha!" she said quickly yet sternly and he shut his mouth quickly. She lifted her daughters head to look up at both her and Inuyasha. "He didn't understand sweetie, but I promise he won't call you names ever again and if he does I'll punish him ok?"

Kinkijo nodded and sniffled; her father picked her up and sat her in his lap wiping her tears with his sleeve, "That's right…and I'll get him too…" he smiled

_Kami knows I'd love the opportunity… _

With a quick glance to Kinkijo's yawning he slowly stood up with Kagome, "C'mon we need to get back to the camp, you can take a nap with Shippou…"

"B…but…I'm not" she let out a big yawn, "tired" she muttered as she lay down onto his shoulder, sliding her arms around her neck and sat quietly in his arms falling asleep almost immediately as her heartbeat slowed and her breath evened out.

Both parents chuckled as they walked back to the campgrounds to their friends with Kinkijo asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

After several minutes of walking they emerged back into the clearing of their campsite. Miroku and Sango were sitting beside a struggling and now gagged Kouga, and Kirara was snuggling against a sleeping Shippou.

"I see you found her…" Miroku said simply

Kagome nodded and set up a bed for her pup to take a nap and rest off her distress. When she was situated, Kagome picked up the sleeping kitsune and placed him with his baby sister to sleep silently. Once she was sure they were settled she marched over and stood over Kouga who was giving her a disrespectable glare and she returned it with just as much anger and disappointment before walking away to sit in Inuyasha's lap.

The moment she did, Kouga went nuts and started to thrash around against his bindings.

Kagome sighed, "You might as well stop Kouga; you can't brake those sutras no matter how hard you try"

"mmff grofn tru kwee oo ahn tah fer baa!" he replied through his gag suppressing his words

Sango looked down upon him, "I'd take that cloth out of your mouth if I didn't know that you would yell and wake up the children the moment I do."

Inuyasha chuckled, "its ok Sango I got what he said loud and clear"

"What did he say?" Kagome asked

"He said that he was going to kill me and tack you back, like he could" he boasted, hugging her close to his chest as she lay her head onto his shoulder grinning.

Kouga growled loudly which caused Kinkijo to fidget in her make-shift bed and groan

"If you wake up either of my pups, you're going to wish you were never born." Kagome threatened, "They both need their sleep it's been a long day for them."

The wolf prince's eyes widened in surprise at the severity in her voice and immediately quieted his growl. This caused Kagome to show a large smile of pure satisfaction. They all sat quietly eating the ramen that Kagome had prepared before the fiasco and pain no attention to the still struggling wolf demon lying next to Sango.

"Kouga! Kouga! Where are you!" two voices called out of the brush.

If he hadn't been moving before he was sure moving now and you could see a smirk beneath his mouths bindings as Hakkaku and Ginta sprinted into the clearing with several wolves behind them. They both stopped abruptly at the sight of their leader tied up and on the ground next to their sisters traveling companions.

"Kouga! What have you done to him!" Ginta proclaimed as the wolves behind him growled.

Kagome looked over to them, "Calm down guys…Kouga had an episode and we had to tie him up to make sure he didn't kill anyone and to keep his inconsiderate trap shut!" she annotated.

Hakkaku and Ginta just looked at her amazed that she would say something like that about Kouga.

Hakkaku was the next to speak, "Are you feeling ok sister?"

A severe growl was his answer and it was emitting from Inuyasha. He didn't like them calling Kagome their 'sister' since that would mean she was Kouga's intended.

"Don't ever call her that again! She isn't your sister and she won't ever be!"

Kagome rested a hand on his vibrating chest, "Don't get upset Inuyasha…you'll wake up our pups"

"PUPS?" bellowed the two shocked wolf demons

"SHHHH!" Kagome quickly answered looking over to see her daughter roll again with Shippou still in her tight embrace.

The two looked over to the children and saw the new addition to the shard hunters groups and stared with wide eyes at the sleeping girl. Only being able to stutter the two wolf demons looked over to their leader understanding exactly why Kouga had lost control.

"How could you do this? How could you betray Kouga?"

Kagome looked irascible at Kouga's companions, "Betray! If I recall Kouga was the one claiming me as his woman! I never accepted that! I made my choice to be with Inuyasha. Besides now he can hold up his promise to Ayame."

Kouga's movements stopped as he let out a deep breath. He let his muscles relax and he moved his head so that it looked toward Inuyasha and Kagome

"Feees igyt, iiees" he said through his gag

Inuyasha chuckled, "Feh, it's about time. It's ok monk you can untie him"

"Are you sure Inuyasha, we don't need anyone hurt." Miroku questioned

Inuyasha gave a slight nod to the head signaling that it was indeed alright. So Miroku walked over to Kouga and undid his bindings allowing him to stand and stretch out his muscles after being tied up. He stood and looked at Kagome who only gave a blank look. Kouga took another deep breath and simply said.

"She's right. I may have been claiming her but that didn't make her rightfully mine. Besides the mutt knew her and made a vow before I did even if it wasn't for mating. Could you ever forgive me Kagome?"

She stopped and thought for a moment then flashed a friendly smile.

"Of course I can Kouga. I always wanted you as a friend, but I think you have someone else to apologize to…."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't need an apology from a mangy wolf, Kagome."

Kagome let out a short hearty laugh and smiled.

"Not you silly, you're used to it and you throw them back just the same; I was talking about Kinkijo…."

Kouga looked surprised at her request but realized that the pup did deserve an apology when he remembered the words that he yelled to Kagome.

……"_Oh man! Dog-turd finally found a mate! A…and had a filthy quarter-breed pup! Oh geese…so who's the unlucky pitiful person you chose! Huh?"……_

Kouga felt guilty for saying such hurtful words to a small pup and mother. Even if he had mated Kagome their pups would have been half breeds and their grandchildren either one-fourth or three-fourths demon. He hadn't really realized this until now. He looked back to gaze at the small pup when he noticed she was gone, leaving only a sleeping kitsune on the blanket.

"Uh, Kagome I'd love to apologize but I have one question."

Kagome looked at him, "What is it?"

He looked back at her and made a notion for her to look over to the place where she put the pups to sleep.

"Where'd she go?" he asked

Kagome's attention was immediately on the blanket, and she saw only Shippou was on it.

"Oh no not again." She said simply

Inuyasha chuckled then sighed, "I'll go get her."

"Thanks" she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek as he stood up. He returned her kiss in the same way, and then bounded off into the forest following his daughters scent.

He hadn't run far when he saw his pup sitting on a log messing with beads and string. He smiled; she was making a rosary with brown beads and blue pebbles and the string was in fact the thread from a spider youkai.

"Kinkijo" he said

She didn't jump she just looked up, "Hi daddy"

He walked over and sat down next to her pulling her onto his lap

"Whose that for?" he asked.

He was pretty sure he knew who it was for from the earlier events of today.

"It's for the real stinky and mean wolf who insulted mama" she said stubbornly

Inuyasha laughed, "I guess is does kinda smell doesn't he" he joked

She smiled and nodded as she finished it with a simple tie

"All done" she held it up and smiled

Inuyasha looked at it, it was exactly like the one she put on Miroku only his had been made in dark blue and purple beads instead. He chuckled at her and her color coding to everyone she met. She hadn't even thought about Kouga's insult to her; she always thought about others before herself, it always made him proud. He stood up and placed her on the ground still holding her hand. He flashed a smile at the thought of Kouga slamming face first into the ground, appealed to him very much.

"Come on; let's go give Kouga his present, ne?" he said

Kinkijo laughed and jumped up and down, "yeah! Time to punish the meanie!"

Inuyasha laughed with her as she ran up ahead of him, and he calmly walked.

Within minutes he caught up to Kinkijo and told her to mask her scent and hide in the bushes and when she found the right opportunity. She should take it. His pup nodded in recognition and smiled taking her hiding spot as her father walked out into the clearing.

"Did you find her Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

He chuckled, "Yeah, she's fine"

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap smiling while picturing Kouga feeling exactly what he did when he got sat. Kagome, however, still had her daughter on her mind.

"Well, where is she?" she asked sternly

He leaned forward and placed his mouth next to her ear whispering at a tone so that the wolf demons didn't hear what he was saying.

"She's just there in the bushes. I found her making Kouga a little present" he chuckled

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise

_Oh no not another rosary. She's not really going to use it will she?_

However Kinkijo who was sitting in the bushes had a totally different idea than he mother. She saw the ookami youkai paying attention to her parents so called 'tender moment.' She jumped out of the bushes swiftly. She didn't even hesitate when she started the blessing of the rosary beads. They circled and enclosed themselves around the surprised demon's face as she yelled.

"MEANIE!"

Kouga wondered who yelled and why, when his neck was pulled on and his face became formally introduced to the dirt.

* * *

Hope you all loved Kouga's punishment! I guess he'll think twice before yelling at Inuyasha and Kagome! LOL!

Please Review I know you want to! ;)


	8. Bonding

**Lost and Found**

_Chapter 8 – Bonding _

_Previously in the last Chapter_

_Oh no not another rosary. She's not really going to use it will she?_

_However Kinkijo who was sitting in the bushes had a totally different idea than he mother. She saw the ookami youkai paying attention to her parents so called 'tender moment.' She jumped out of the bushes swiftly. She didn't even hesitate when she started the blessing of the rosary beads. They circled and enclosed themselves around the surprised demon's face as she yelled._

"_MEANIE!" _

_Kouga wondered who yelled and why, when his neck was pulled on and his face became formally introduced to the dirt._

Kinkijo felt proud at delivering the disrespecting demon his punishment for insulting and hurting her mama. She smiled as she rushed over to her parents and hugged them both. Everyone was laughing as Kouga stood up straight.

"What in the seven hells is this thing?" he yelled fingering it

Kagome giggled through her words but delivered them none the less.

"It's a rosary it's the same thing that Inuyasha has" she said simply

"You have got to be kidding me! No way am I gonna be controlled by your kid!"

"MEANIE!" Kinkijo yelled as she sat into her mothers lap

Kouga once again was hurdled into the ground leaving a crater of his face into it. After several minutes he was able to get back up again and the look on his face portrayed pure annoyance as even his companions laughed. Inuyasha chuckled

"Welcome to my world Kouga" he joked as he winked at Kagome

She smiled. She knew that Kouga always gave him a hard time for her 'control' over him and now that Kinkijo had put a rosary on him, he was going to rub it in his face. Kouga on the other hand naturally protested.

"You have got to be kidding me I can't spend my life following her around!"

Kagome laughed, "Don't worry Kouga, your lucky she's not very skilled, no offense to you sweetie" she added

"Its ok mama" Kinkijo smiled which her mother returned

"Anyway, the rosary should only last about a day and I guess since you'll be spending time with us you can spend time with Kinkijo and get to know her properly" she said

Kinkijo made a notion to protest her dislike about spending time with the same man who insulted her family, but a stern look from her father silenced her and she simply nodded while pouting.

Kouga of course reluctantly agreed. Not only did he have to follow her around but he also needed to apologize to her, so he gave a slight nod before comfortably sitting down and turning to his companions.

"Ginta, Hakkaku I'm placing you in charge of the den until I return, got that?" he asked

They simultaneously nodded, "Yes Kouga" they said and ran off to their home to keep it in line during the duration of Kouga's absence.

The team had headed out soon after Kouga's 'punishment' began. He had been assigned to carry, talk, and protect Kinkijo at all costs, much to Inuyasha's protest that he didn't need help protecting his family.

Kinkijo went against her own preferences and walked to the wolf ookami. She stood next to him and waited for his move, but when he didn't do anything she got sick of waiting and raised her hands to him in a motion for him to pick her up.

Inuyasha got infuriated at Kouga's movements toward his daughter as he reached down and picked her up like he had no experience with children. That easily unsettled Inuyasha, he didn't like the idea of any other male holding or taking care of Kinkijo, especially a mangy wolf.

After hours of traveling they stopped for lunch and almost immediately she jumped from Koga's arms and into Inuyasha's.

Kouga watched as Father and daughter bonded more and more with the passing minutes. He watched as the mutt held his pup closely and treated her like a princess.

"She's not all that bad you know" a feminine voice said behind him.

Kouga turned around to see Kagome walking to sit next to him. He moved over to allow her to sit.

"Who?" he asked

"Kinkijo, she's not all that bad; she's actually sweet once you get to know her" she said

Kouga pulled onto his rosary slightly and huffed

"Yeah, sure, she's real sweet" he said sarcastically.

"Meanie!" he heard the pup yell as his face became acquainted with the ground.

"Don't talk to my mommy about me like that!" Kinkijo yelled quickly turning back to her father, who was smirking.

Kouga waited for the spell to wear off before getting up looking very unhappy. Kagome saw this and thought for a moment.

"Inuyasha why don't you go hunt something for lunch and here" she said

Inuyasha was reluctant to go but knew Kagome was right. He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and a hug before bounding off into the forest.

Kinkijo was reluctant and nervous to go to her mother but did as she was told.

"Yes mama?" she said sitting down on her mothers lap next to Kouga.

"Kinkijo I want you to get to know Kouga, I know you don't like him but please do it for me"

The small girl thought for a moment looking at the hopeful face of the wolf youkai's face

"Alright mommy I'll do it, for you and daddy" she said

"Thank you sweetheart" Kagome said before setting her daughter on the ground beside her and leaving to make the ramen for lunch.

Kinkijo sat there for a few moments simply looking at Kouga before he cleared his throat and started to take Kagome's advice and get to know her.

"Hello Kinkijo, I'm Kouga" he said

"Hi" she huffed

"So pup, how old are ya?" he said to pull up a conversation

Kinkijo puffed out her chest proudly, "I'm three and a half"

Kouga chuckled at her very impressive impersonation of Inuyasha but couldn't think of anything to say but Kinkijo did

"Why do you hate my daddy?" she asked

Her question took him completely by surprise and at first couldn't think of a way to answer her question. He quickly regained his speech and explained.

"Well, that's a hard question to answer. Especially to a pup…well let's see when a boy youkai finds a female that he likes….." he started to explain

Kinkijo gave a short exhorted laugh and interrupted him, "Please stop with the baby explanations. My Guardian Devona taught me all about mating"

He was in shock, "You're only three! You shouldn't know that now!"

Kinkijo smiled, "I asked and she explained. I was curious" she said looking absolutely innocent. She paused after thinking.

"Mama was supposed to be your intended?" she asked

He paused before nodding, "Yeah, but your mom picked that mu…" he stopped himself before calling her father a mutt, that would get him punished for sure, "I mean picked your father."

There was another pause before Kouga began asking his questions again.

"So what kind of skills you got kid?" he asked

She looked at him thoughtfully, "Well, I haven't hit my personal attacks yet but I'm ok with my dagger and my specialty is my slingshot" she smiled

She pulled out her weapons and he seemed impressed with her choice of weapons. A dagger was small enough for close encounters and could give a large amount of damage to a person while it was light and convenient for a pup to carry. A slingshot was an unusual choice but could deliver long range attacks with small ammo. It was also a good practice for aim and range for a bow and arrow.

"Mind if I have a demonstration?" he inquired

Kinkijo let off a great smile, "Sure!"

She jumped up and looked around for a target and smiled when he saw the person she considered to be an uncle. Miroku was reaching for her Auntie Sango's backside. The perfect target, she smirked at Kouga who looked into her line of gaze and saw the monk ready to grope the exterminator all the way across the clearing from where they were

She reached into her pouch and pulled out a small metal ball before loading it into the pouch in her slingshot that she had just pulled out of her obi. She took her aim just as he cope a feel on her Aunt's behind and released her ammo.

Kouga watched as the ball she released hit him in the same spot he touched her in just as he turned to smack him it hit him and he jumped into the air

"YEOWCH!" he exclaimed then chanting "ow" over and over again.

Kagome looked up as the children, Sango and Kouga laughed and Miroku ran around the clearing in obvious pain. She looked back to Kinkijo and saw that her slingshot was out.

"Kinkijo! What did you do?" she said very sternly

The girl jumped, "but mama, Uncle Miroku touched Auntie Sango again."

Kagome looked to Sango who nodded, "your daughter beat me to it"

Kagome turned to Miroku who was now simply rubbing his backside. Now it was her turn to laugh.

Kouga laughed, "Wow kid you really are a great shot! Nice job!"

Kagome smiled at how Kouga and Kinkijo were getting along so well.

Inuyasha decided to show up with a deer at that moment as he let it fall to the ground with a loud, 'thump'.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed once again jumping at him.

This time he caught her in mid jump and hugged her back. Looking past her shoulder he saw Miroku rubbing his butt.

"What'd you do now monk?" he asked

Kinkijo giggled, "Uncle touched Auntie again so I hit him with my ammo."

Inuyasha laughed, "That's my girl, great job sweetie"

Miroku scowled but sighed, "I'm so misunderstood"

Everyone laughed before Kagome started on lunch. Inuyasha played with Shippou and Kinkijo while Kouga, Sango and Miroku helped prepare dinner with Kagome.

Hours after lunch, Kouga and Kinkijo had bonded even more than before. Now they were traveling towards sacred jewel shards that both Kagome and Kinkijo felt coming from the west.

The entire group had taken their usual spots; Kagome on Inuyasha's back, Sango, Shippou and Miroku on Kirara. Kouga decided it was best to carry the pup on his back, which she thoroughly enjoyed that is until she was un-suspectfully thrown off by something that collided into Kouga.

The group immediately stopped as Kinkijo and Kouga were thrown to the forest floor.

"Kinkijo!" Inuyasha yelled.

She had landed onto her side very forcefully and she cried out. Kouga had tried to catch her but was too far away. He looked up to see who had collided with him…..


	9. Uncle?

**Lost and Found**

_Chapter 9 – Uncle? _

_Previously in the last Chapter_

_The entire group had taken their usual spots; Kagome on Inuyasha's back, Sango, Shippou and Miroku on Kirara. Kouga decided it was best to carry the pup on his back, which she thoroughly enjoyed that is until she was un-suspectfully thrown off by something that collided into Kouga._

_The group immediately stopped as Kinkijo and Kouga were thrown to the forest floor._

"_Kinkijo!" Inuyasha yelled._

_She had landed onto her side very forcefully and she cried out. Kouga had tried to catch her but was too far away. He looked up to see who had collided with him_

"Oh no! Rin is sorry! Rin did not mean to run into you!"

The little girl was wearing her usual orange checkered clothing with her small ponytail. She would have been smiling but she was too busy apologizing for knocking down the wolf demon.

"Rin?" Kagome asked

"Kagome-chan! Rin has missed you!" she shrieked

Rin ran up to Kagome and hugged her around the middle as Kagome smiled at the small girl. Inuyasha ran to his daughter who had landed hard onto the forest floor.

"Kinkijo, are you alright?" he asked quickly

She looked up and gave a feeble smile, "I'm fine daddy…but my side hurts a little"

Inuyasha picked her up, rubbed her left hip and kissed her cheek. He inspected her side but didn't find anything wrong so he flashed a smile.

"Well if you're sure your ok" she nodded as she smiled. He chuckled before letting her down.

Kinkijo smiled and looked over to Kouga and looked concerned

"Are you ok Uncle Kouga?" she asked.

Kouga smiled when Inuyasha frowned in him being called her "uncle" but he hopped up and said, "Are you kidding? A fall like that couldn't hurt a big youkai like me. I could never be better."

Kinkijo smiled and nodded before she followed her father over to her mother and the small girl.

"Well if this brat's here that means my idiot of a bother is too." he commented

"You have a brother daddy?" Kinkijo asked behind her fathers legs.

Inuyasha considered his daughter for a moment before nodding

"Yeah, and I guess that would make him you uncle. Your real uncle, I mean." he said reluctantly.

Kinkijo was a little excited but kept it to herself as she peeked to the little girl in front of her mother.

Kagome saw the way Kinkijo was hiding behind Inuyasha while she looked at Rin. An introduction was in order.

"Kinkijo this is Rin, Rin this his Kinkijo and you both already know Shippou"

Shippou waved while Kinkijo and Rin said their "hellos". There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha growled.

"He's headed this way" he said

Kagome's mind went over and over this information before an idea struck her.

"Kinkijo, Shippou why don't you go play with Rin in the fields" she asked.

All three kids smiled, nodded and bounded off for the flower field. As she turned back around Inuyasha placed himself in front of her as his half brother bounded into the clearing.

"Well, well if it isn't my worthless half brother, tell me now, where is Rin?" he said very sternly

Kagome came in front of Inuyasha, "It's ok Sesshoumaru-sama she's playing with my children"

An elegant brow raised and he turned to see the three children running to the field of wildflowers. His eyes landed on Kinkijo and his second brow joined the first.

"It seems that you and miko have made way with your indiscretions." He sneered with a cold face.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and he said, "Shut up ya bastard!"

Kagome hit him on the shoulder, "What have I told you about that word. Your just lucky Kinkijo isn't over here!" she threatened

They heard Sesshoumaru chuckle, which shocked them to no end, "It's obvious who the dominant is…" he said referring to Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and growled at his half-brother, as his brother pulled out his sword equally growling. Kagome was about to try and stop the fight when a scream peirced the air.

Inuyasha immediately turned and ran towards the field with Sesshoumaru catching up and passing him. The others were close behind along with Kouga and Tala.

Inuyasha came to a stop to see a demon hovering over the three children and two smaller demons waiting for their turn to choose a meal after their leader.

Inuyasha could see it was eying Kinkijo so he started running again and burst up his speeed and surprised Sesshourmaru when he caught up to him. There was a determined look in Inuyasha's eye as he focused on his terrified offspring. Everyone was having trouble catching up with the brothers…even Kouga

He ran forward to the children as Sesshoumaru kicked the lesser youkai in the side, sending it across the clearing of flowers.

Inuyasha joined his brothers fighting against the demons, which weren't a challenge and were dead within moments. Sesshoumaru killed the leader with a beheding and Inuyasha killed the other two with the Wind Scar. They turned to see Kagome fussing over the children, checking for injuries on all three children.

Kinkijo smiled, "We're ok mama" she said as Rin and Shippou nodded in confirmation.

Sesshoumaru meanwhile took in the appearance of Inuyasha's pup, not noticing him coming up beside him until he sighed

"Thank you" he said hesitantly staring ahead

A brow raised again, "For what"

Inuyasha turned to his brother and niether smiled nor frowned.

"You saved Kinkijo and Shippou, I'm" he stopped struggling to say the next words, "I'm eternally grateful to you."

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknoledgement, unkowingly forming a truce bewteen the two brothers before he strode forward to the children and frantic mother.

Inuyasha laughed, "Seesh calm down Kagome, their fine"

Kagome threw a 'shut up' look to him, which he did, but she also calmed down herself.

Sesshoumaru watched as his half-brother strode forward and bent down to his pup.

"Kinkijo this is your Uncle Sesshoumaru" he said standing up and leading her to him, "Sesshoumaru this would be you niece Kinkijo"

Kinkijo looked up ethustastically, "Hi! So you my Uncle Sessha…Sesshma…uhhh Sessy! My Uncle Sessy!"

Sesshoumaru didn't like the nickname but the pup couldn't say his name yet so he bypassed his anger as the other chuckled.

Kinkijo ran forward and hugged his legs just like Rin did all the time. The others besides Inuyasha were scared at what Sesshoumaru would do but became releived when he patted her head.

"I must return to my lands, Rin come." He said

The girl ran forward after hugging Shippou and Kinkijo she and the taiyoukai picked her up and left in a blur with his youkai speed.

Kinkijo ran to her father and smiled, "I like Uncle Sessy, he's funny and his fluffy thing is cute!"

Inuyasha burst out laughing as his pup called his brothers tail fluffy and cute.

Kagome giggled as she picked Shippou up, "C'mon let's get going again, hopefully we've had enough excitement for today.

The others nodded in acceptence before Inuyasha reluctanly gave his daughter back to Kouga and picked Kagome up. Kirara transformed before Miroku and Sango climbed on, Tala following close behind as they headed out once again in search for the sacred jewel shards.


	10. Where's my baby!

**Lost and Found**

_Chapter 10 – Where's my baby!_

_Preveously in the last chapter_

_Kinkijo ran to her father and smiled, "I like Uncle Sessy, he's funny and his fluffy thing is cute!"_

_Inuyasha burst out laughing as his pup called his brothers tail fluffy and cute._

_Kagome giggled as she picked Shippou up, "C'mon let's get going again, hopefully we've had enough excitement for today._

_The others nodded in acceptence before Inuyasha reluctanly gave his daughter back to Kouga and picked Kagome up. Kirara transformed before Miroku and Sango climbed on, Tala following close behind as they headed out once again in search for the sacred jewel shards._

The day came when Kouga had to leave. His rosary fell off just like Kagome said it would and he had to get back to his pack.

"But I don't want Uncle Kouga to leave." she said close to tears as she hugged her mothers legs.

Everyone found this heartwrencing but Kouga mad amends as he kneeled next to Kinkijo.

"Hey don't worry runt" he said as Inuyasha growled at the reference to his pup, "I'll come visit ya real soon, kay?" he said

Kinkijo thought for a moment before smiling and hugging him to no end, "OKAY!" she screeched.

Kouga and the others smiled, except Inuyasha who didn't like his pup bonding with his rival.

Kinkijo let up on her Uncle Kouga and he set off to check the status of his pack leaving the group behind with mere goodbyes.

The group set out soon after Kouga's departure and traveled all day with breaks in between. All in all they collected three jewel shards that day and everyone was tired out, especially the children.

Kagome and the children prepared dinner while Inuyasha and Miroku scanned for demons, Sango simply layed back and watching the happy family.

As soon as they all finished their ramens Kagome tucked in Shippou while Inuyasha tucked in Kinkijo. They all said their goodnights and fell quickly into sleep

"What fools…" a voice whispered in the brush next to the clearing so quiet that none of the demons heard the voice.

A man with waist length black hair some in a high ponytail. His crimson eyes glowing in the darkness as they peered at it's small target in the sleep roll next to the miko.

"Now it's time to lure my bait for the small hanyou…" he sneered to himself before changing his form.

Slowly his features became more feminine and he grew a female form wearing a yellow kimono. The features of her face changed along with the growth of long brown hair and lime green eyes.

Kinkijo was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag before sitting straight up, huffing and hugging herself as she softly cried as not to wake her family.

"Kinkijo…" a voice called to her

She gasped and turned to see her Guardian Devona standing there. Staying silent she ran up to her and embraced her tightly

"Guardian Devona, I missed you so much" she whispered crying her eyes out.

Her guardian looked around while the small pup continued.

"What are you doing here? You died, aren't you breaking rules coming back to see me?" Kinkijo whispered

The demon leaned down and flashed a smile that sent waves of worry and discomfort through the girl.

"Yes I am, but I have something important to tell you, come" she notioned for them to leave and Kinkijo left with her beilieving she was in no danger.

For half a moon movement they moved away from camp until they came to a clearing miles away from the camp.

"Guardian Devona what are we doing, mama and papa's going to be upset when they find out I left." she looked toward the way of camp before turning back.

Instead of her beloved guardian there stood a man with long black hair and crimson eyes. He grabbed her upper arm and she let out a blood curdeling scream.

The group sprung awake wondering where the scream came from.

"Wh-what was that?" a sleepy shippou asked when he noticed that the sleeping bag beside him was empty, "S-s-sister!"

Another scream ripped through the air and they recognized it.

"KINKIJO!" Inuyasha yelled as he noticed her empty sleeping roll. He ran off towards the high pitched noise as quick as his legs would carry him with the others far behind

_What is she doing outside of the camp! She' knows better! What the hell would possess her to walk away from us!_

"Dammit!" he bellowed as he ran into the clearing that her smell was the strongest

"Kinkijo! Answer me dammit! Kinkijo!" he screeched.

No answer

His worry tripled ten fold when he smelled a scent he had been dreading. Naraku. His knees buckled

"No!" he exclaimed, "Kami no!"

The others burst into the clearing to find Inuyasha with his head hung and shaking in fear and rage.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said slowly walking up to him. When she looked around she didn't see her pup anywhere and so started her crying.

She ran up to Inuyasha and took his face in her hands forcefully with a determined look in her face

"Where is she! Where is she, Dammit! Where is my baby!" she screeched

Inuyasha calmly grabbed her hands and brought them down to be held in his as she cried. He pulled her into a hug

"I'm sorry Kagome, I couldn't protect her from Naraku, I'm sorry!" he actually let tears escape his eyes as he emphasised his failure.

Kagome didn't hesitate to hug him and reassure.

"No Inuyasha, that's what he does he tricks people, don't worry we'll get her back."

To Inuyasha that wasn't the case. He already failed her and Kagome by letting her get captured.

He cleared his tears and stood up holding Kagome bridal style, "C'mon let's head out and find her." He said sternly.

They gathered their things quickly and left their campsite to find their little **shin'yuu**

She was still struggling in the arms of the stranger.

"Let me go!" she demanded

The man laughed, "Oh no, I have special plans for you. Your filfty mother and father will pay for what they've done with your freedome and life!" he said eerily calm

She processed what he said, "NO!

**Vocabulary**

**Shin'yuu – close friend/ little friend**


	11. Guilt

**Lost and Found**

_Chapter 11- Guilt_

_Previously in the last chapter_

"_I'm sorry Kagome, I couldn't protect her from Naraku, I'm sorry!" he actually let tears escape his eyes as he emphasised his failure._

_Kagome didn't hesitate to hug him and reassure._

"_No Inuyasha, that's what he does he tricks people, don't worry we'll get her back."_

_To Inuyasha that wasn't the case. He already failed her and Kagome by letting her get captured._

_He cleared his tears and stood up holding Kagome bridal style, "C'mon let's head out and find her." He said sternly._

_They gathered their things quickly and left their campsite to find their little _**_shin'yuu_**

_She was still struggling in the arms of the stranger._

"_Let me go!" she demanded_

_The man laughed, "Oh no, I have special plans for you. Your filfty mother and father will pay for what they've done with your freedome and life!" he said eerily calm_

_She processed what he said, "NO! _

For days they ran themselves ragged following the heartbroken hanyou and his mate. They had been hot on the trail until it had rained yesturday. Now they only knew that the scent had been directed to the south so that was exactly where they were going to go.

Everyone was tired as they had been going non-stop that day to reach the south as quick as they could. Kagome knew that Kirara and Inuyasha were tiring out by the time that darkness started to set in.

"Inuyasha, I know you don't want to stop but your so tired"

"I'm not tired" he objected weakly

Kagome hugged him around his chest from where she was sitting on his back. She was very worried and knew he was lying.

"Please…I know your worried about Kinkijo, so am I. But it doesn't do her any good if we can't fight."

Inuyasha's face displayed no reaction exept determination. He had to save his daughter, but Kagome was right. He slowed to a stop when he reached a clearing. When Kagome sucessfully slid off him he practically collapsed where he stood.

The others weren't as tired as Kirara and Inuyasha so they went to gather wood, water, and mostly to give Kagome time to talk to the hanyou. He quickly let his legs buckle so that he could rest and Kagome sat down next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm very proud of you Inuyasha." Kagome said

He turned to her with a look that asked if she was delerious. He gave a snort of forced laughter.

"How can you say that? I'm the one that let you and Kinkijo down. I'm the one that failed to save and prevent her from being captured!"

Kagome was silent for a moment before hugging him effectionatly.

"You didn't let me or her down, the only way you could do that was if you never tried to protect her or to save her. Please don't blame yourself…" she said before kissing him.

Inuyasha earnestly kissed her back, starting to feel a little better.

The others chose to walk in at this moment, but the involved couple took no notice. They were happily caught up in their moment.

"Ahem" Shippou interupted smiling.

Inuyasha and Kagome broke abruptly apart and they were both blushing like mad, and Inuyasha was glaring at Shippou for ruining their moment.

No one said anything as Kagome and Sango prepared the ramen until Shippou moved from his mothers side to go to Inuyasha. Much to the hanyous surprise the kitsune climbed into his lap and cuddled against his stomach.

Inuyasha was taken aback by Shippou's sudden display of needing comfort.

"Inuyasha…we're going to get her back right?" he asked worriedly

Inuyasha sighed, now he knew what the kit's problem was.

"Yeah kit we will, don't worry. I'll make sure your all safe" he promised

To everyone's surprise Inuyasha started stroking Shippou's hair pulling him into a deep and comforted sleep.

As soon as Shippou was asleep, Kagome walked over with the prepared dinner and handed it to Inuyasha before carefully taking Shippou and placing him in her bedroll. She made sure Shippou was tucked in before heading back to her mate.

Sitting down next to him she smiled at him.

"What are you smiling at me like that for?" he asked

Kagome beamed her happiness at Inuyasha..

"That was sweet Inuyasha, you really did a great job calming and reassuring Shippou."

Inuyasha smirked his casual smirk and leaned more against the tree he had been sitting against while he began eating his ramen with the rest of the group

The next day the team had once again continued with their journey in the early hours of the morning and entered the south soon after. The land was practically barren with all the dead plants and trees. There was no sign of animal life or demon for that matter, they were either long gone or killed, most likely.

They slowed down once they entered the dead heap of land, being carefull of any dangers that might come their way.

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed carefully along the way to make sure how close they were to Naraku's castle. However the strong smell of pine and honeysuckle reached his nose.

"Hello brother" Sesshoumaru said calmly

Inuyasha turned to face his brother and stood defiantly, "Sesshoumaru" he said in acknoledgement

"These lands are filled with evil and death and is no place for chilren to be." he said.

Sesshoumaru looked around and saw only the regular travelers of his brothers group.

"Tell me hanyou, where is my niece"

He watched as his brothers face fell and looked to the forest floor.

"She's not here…She's been captured" he said regretfully

The taiyoukai's face hardened at the news of his only neice in the clutches of Naraku. He threw a scowl that was so cold that it made everyone in his presence flinch.

"Foolish hanyou, how can you be so ignorant as to let your own pup get captured." He sneered

Inuyasha sighed and immiediatly put on a cold façade that made him look like Sesshoumaru himself.

"C'mon guys we got a while to go before we reach the castle." he said.

His tone was dead and cold as he kneeled in front of Kagome. At first she didn't move, but reluctantly got onto his back giving a grimace to Sesshoumaru before her mate took off with Kirara and the others following.

After a few moments nothing happened until a flash of white appeared beside Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshourmaru was following them? Kagome opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when he beat her to it.

"I will accompany you to ensure the safety of my niece." he stated

Kagome and Inuyasha accepted his choice and gave him a curt nod as they ran forward. Inuyasha knew they were getting close as the smell of death and decay got stronger.

They stopped at the top of the hill and everyone except for the brothers let a gasp past their lips.

A castle as dark as the night stood high in the sky emitting the heart of the fowl scent. The buzzing of Naraku's poisonous bee's could be herd. A dark purple glow was emitted around the castle.

"It looks like a barrier of some sort" Kagome said

They approached the powerful barrier until they couldn't get any further.

"How are we supposed to get inside?" Shippou asked

He directed his question at the two brothers who looked thoughtful.

"This Sesshoumaru is unsure, Naraku's barrier is very powerful."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started to mock his brother as if they were still little kids

"Well this Inuyasha thinks you should stop being stupid and help me break this thing down!" he said

"Are you mocking me dear brother because your immitation is as pathetic as you are." Sesshoumaru sneered

"Why you…"

As the brothers continued to bicker, Kagome rolled her eyes and stood closer to the barrier. Softly placing her hand on the barrier, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the magic surrounding it.

The purple of the barrier fused with the pure white and pink flares of miko energy and fought for dominance. Kagome struggled for a moment but in the end the purity of her powers won over the darkness of the barrier.

Kagome put her hand down and smiled before continuing on, leaving the others behind.

"How was she able to bypass the strength of the barrier" asked a confused taiyoukai

Inuyasha's eyes sofened as he turned to his brother, "nothing gets between a mother and child"

Inuyasha ran to catch up to Kagome with the rest of the group behind him. They went as stealthy and quickly as possible and reached the castle gates. The buzzing of Naraku's bees got louder and they became alarmed as Kagome stiffined and said.

"He's coming"


	12. Control

**Lost and Found**

Chapter 12 – Control

_Previously in the last Chapter_

_The purple of the barrier fused with the pure white and pink flares of miko energy and fought for dominance. Kagome struggled for a moment but in the end the purity of her powers won over the darkness of the barrier._

_Kagome put her hand down and smiled before continuing on, leaving the others behind. _

"_How was she able to bypass the strength of the barrier" asked a confused taiyoukai_

_Inuyasha's eyes sofened as he turned to his brother, "nothing gets between a mother and child"_

_Inuyasha ran to catch up to Kagome with the rest of the group behind him. They went as stealthy and quickly as possible and reached the castle gates. The buzzing of Naraku's bees got louder and they became alarmed as Kagome stiffined and said._

"_He's coming"_

"NO NO! LET ME GO!" Kinkijo yelled as she taken down a dark hallway.

"Silence you foolish girl!" Kagura snapped as she dragged the struggling girl

Kinkijo scratched at the hand holding her as she was thrown unceremoniously into a giant room beholding the man that had taken her earlier sitting in a giant thrown with a babbon pelt hanging from the side.

Kinkijo backed away into the wall and slid to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself in a protective manor. It pulled a chuckle from the man's lips. She shivered at his cold façade.

"Child, you shouldn't be afraid, you were brought here for only two reasons. One is that your despicable mother and father are outside my barrier right this minute working to get inside."

Kinkijo's hopes rose at the mention of her parents coming to save her, but were cut short by another cold chuckle from the hanyou's lips.

"Don't get your hopes up, they will not suceed. However that brings me to my next purpose of bringing you here. I have several gifts for you."

The small pup looked up to the crimson eyes with question. Why would he give me presents?

_He wouldn't, unless it's a trick_

Kinkijo shook her head, "I don't accept presents from evil strangers" she said

Naraku's face turned hard as she refused to accept his gift, but he had already anticipated that. He pulled out his gift as the girl stared at him, so he could present her with his endowment.

It was a small black kimono with dark purple trimming, it had pants accompaning it in case she was forced into a battle and needed quick cover. Along with her kimono came a crimson red obi to tie the top kimono together. However the part that stood out the most was the crimson red jewel handing off of a head dress that went along with the ensemble.

Naraku saw her eye the gift suspiciously.

"Girl you will put these on before your parents get here. I expect you dressed in the next few minutes and if you are not then I will dress you myself!" he threatned

Her breath quickened at his threat. She didn't want this man to do anything to her and slowly stood from her position on the floor as Naraku threw the clothing down to the floor, keeping the headress within his hands

She reluctantly and slowly walked to the pile and picked it up before backing away once more.

"Change now" he ordered, "Or else"

Kinkijo knew by the tone of his voice that he was not kidding around. She looked around and saw a large purple velvet curtain, she walked for it not wanting to alarm him by running. As she dissappeared behind the curtain she began to change as she heard the man laugh in amusement.

In mere minutes she emerged from the curtain wearing the clothing that made her feel very uncomfortable. She looked almost like the man in these clothes and it scared her.

Kinkijo trembled as the man stood with the headdress in hand.

"Come here girl" he ordered.

Kinkijo counldn't move, her legs just wouldn't let her go any further from the spot they were in. Naraku frowned before heading for a frozen Kinkijo. He grabbed her upper arm and jerked her forward towards his thrown.

She finally found her footing and started to drag her feet to get away from Naraku but he was too strong for her.

Naraku pulled her into a standing position before he sat down with the headdress in both of his hands.

"This is my final gift to you" he said as he placed it on her

Kinkijo gasped as the piece of jewlery was placed on her head. A surge of dark magic went through her body and she could feel it slowly taking over. Her struggle for will power didn't last long as she lost the control of her mind and body.

Naraku watched as the girls eyes drifted from golden to red then back to golden. For only seconds did this go on before her eyes turned a dominant crimson red.

He smiled at his success of taking the girls free will. She stood there obiediantly and calmly as crimson eyes met.

"Who are you" he asked

"I am you servent, master" her voice said in an almost dead like state

Naraku shook his head slightly, "Wrong young one….you are my new daughter"

The controled Kinkijo smiled, "Yes father"

A knock on the door signaled a visitor and the door opened to reveal Kagura

"The group is ouside your castle gates master" she said

"Good good, daughter you stay here and wait until you are called, understood" he said sternly

Kinkijo bowed, "Of course father"

Naraku smirked in amuesment

_You Inuyasha are in for a heartbreaking dissapointment_

He left Kinkijo in his thrown room calmly sitting on the floor wainting to be summoned

Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga and pushed Kagome behind him as the others got ready.

At the doors of the castle Naraku could be seen emerging from the castle and the gates opened as he started walking forward. The team piled in as quick as they could and Naraku pulled hiself to a stop.

"Kukuku, let's see what we have here. To what do I owe the pleasure to have the filthy half-breed and almighty taiyoukai in my castle?" he sneered

Inuyasha looked mad with rage, "Where is she?" he yelled

Naraku smirked at the hanyou's desperation, "She? Ah yes, now I see. She's safe if that's what your wanting to know"

"Show my kin to me now hanyou" Sesshoumraru ordered

"But of course" Naraku answered, "Kagura bring the girl out here"

Kagura shot a sympathy glare to the group before dissapearing into the castle.

Her look did nothing to calm the groups tension and neither did Naraku's laughter.

"If you hurt one hair on her head…" Inuyasha started to say but a voice interupted them.

"Father who are our guests" the dark Kinkijo said

"Kinkijo…" the hanyou said softly.

He was heartbroken as his own daughter walked up behind Naraku before standing next to him like he belonged there. She was dressed in a different kimono and had crimson eyes.

_Something's wrong, her eyes never were red! She'd never betray us!_

"YOU BASTARD! What did you do to her!" Inuyasha yelled.

The group could do nothing but breath as they watched their favorite little girl growl at them in defiance. Kagome watched as her daughter stood there looking positivly evil. Tears started to fall down her face and she started to cry.

"Why nothing I would never do anything to my offspring" he sneered

Tessaigia started to pulse as stripes appeared on Inuyasha's features and his demon fought to get out.

"She's. Not. Your's." he said between gritted teeth.

Inuyasha charged at Nakraku and attacked being careful of his pup. Naraku sent his troups of demons at the group who defended for their lives.

Kagome ran forward to her daughter.

"Kinkijo!" she yelled

Her daughter looked to her but backed up, "Who are you and why are you attacking father"

Her breath hitched, "Sweetie it's me mommy, please remember."

Kinkijo snorted, "Father said nothing about my mother so you can't be her" she protested.

"He's not you father!" she yelled with tears in her eyes

She backed up at the volume of Kagome's voice and ran as her 'fathers' army came to keep her away from Kagome.

"KINKIJO!" she yelled

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled from 50 feet away

Kagome turned quickly to look towards Miroku who was defending hiself. He whacked a demon across the face giving him a chance to speak.

"I sence a dark aura around the head dress on Kinkijo! It's controlling her! You have to get it off!"

Kagome turned around to see her little girl looking at her again and she gazed at the red ruby jewel resting on her daughters smooth forehead.

Suddenly determined she flared her miko powers at the demons surrounding her, killing them instantly. She hurried and made her way to her daughter when another hoard of demons surrounded her but this time there were too many and she couldn't get to her daughter.

Kagome looked around and knew that she could flare her powers again but Kinkijo was too close this time. She also saw that Inuyasha was struggling to fight against Naraku and needed help and soon

"Kagome!" a familiar voice called out.

She looked up to see a whirlwind of dust and debris pulled into the courtyard. Kouga emerged into the scene along with his tribe behind him.

"Kouga! Get Kinkijo! Take the head dress off! AHHHH!" she screamed as a demon tackled her to the ground.

"Kagome! Ginta, Hakkau get Kagome! Men attack!" Kouga yelled as he ran towards Kinkijo.

In the blink of an eye Kouga had the struggling hanyou pup in his arms. He reached for the jewel when the Kinkijo sank her fangs into Kouga's arm. He let out a yelp of pain but didn't let go.

"What the hell! Kinkijo stop struggling! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Kouga! She's being controlled! Take the headress off!" yelled Sango as she decapitated a demon.

Kouga understood as her reached for the object again and once again she bit him and kicked him in the shins.

When Kinkijo saw his hand was getting close she jerked her head back forcefully which made Kouga's breath hitch as she head butted him in the groin.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelped as he fell to the ground holding himself as Kinkijo ran off. He made a grab for her but was too late. She bounded off towards Naraku.

Kinkijo watched as her 'father' fought a strange silver haired man.

"Father!" she yelled but he paid her no heed as he fought for his life. The man he was fighting had a great sword and it pulsed full of power.

Naraku dodged attacks left and right, but he was growing tired and weary from all the blood loss from the cuts he received from Inuyasha. The inu-hanyou kept stealing glances to his pup who was staring at Naraku. Inuyasha had finally had enough; he moved into position so that Kinkijo wasn't anywhere in the line of fire for him to release the Wind Scar.

"That's it! You kindap my pup and force her against us and for that we will kill you!" Inuyasha yelled, his faded stripes still appearing on his face.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inyasha yelled and released his full blown attack.

Naraku dove to avoid the attack but was too late. The blades of wind cut through his flesh one by one causing more blood to flow from his body. He fell to his knees before he was pierced through with Inuyasha's sword right where his heart was.

Naraku dissapeared in a puff of dust and smoke and was no more.

Inuyash looked up to see every single one of the demons dissapear in a puff of smoke and all of his friends stood with their own nicks and cuts looking around, but one person was missing.

He quickly looked around only to find his pup crumpled on the forest floor.

"KINKIJO!" he yelled.

Everyone turned their attention to the middle of the field to see her lying helpless in her own little heap.

Inuyasha ran to his daughter and quickly pulled her into his embrace. Her breathing was slow and calm but she was burning with fever. He shook her slightly to try and rouse her awake.

"Kinkijo wake up, please" he pleaded

The stripes had faded away once Naraku was defeated but he could still feel his inu ordering him to wake her.

The others piled around him as Kagome flew in. Her daughters face was peaceful and serene as she slept in a deep state of unconciousness .

"We need to get her to Kaede" Kagome insisted

Inuyasha looked up to her and nodded. He cradled her like precious cargo as Kagome climbed onto his back and they took off leaving everyone else behind worrying about the welfare of the small hanyou pup.


	13. I gotta go!

**Lost and Found**

_Chapter 13 – I gotto go!_

_Previously in the last chapter_

_The others piled around him as Kagome flew in. Her daughters face was peaceful and serene as she slept in a deep state of unconciousness ._

"_We need to get her to Kaede" Kagome insisted_

_Inuyasha looked up to her and nodded. He cradled her like precious cargo as Kagome climbed onto his back and they took off leaving everyone else behind worrying about the welfare of the small hanyou pup._

Three days. Three days and Kinkijo still hadn't managed to wake up.

When they had brought Kinkijo into the hut, Kaede tended to her immediately without question as to who she was or what had happened. Their daughters body was not battered from the struggle, so their confusion and fear grew because she had collapsed without purpose.

After Kinkijo was tended they explained to the old woman who the girl was and what happened. Immediately she understood the couples distress. She explained that the girl had most likely collapsed from mental exhastion.

Sometime during that night, the others had showed up at the hut. The group, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru all walked into the hut to see a sleeping Kagome and Kaede. However, they found an anxious Inuyasha perched only just beside the hanyou pup wide awake and alert.

During the whole three days, he never left her side once to eat, drink or do anything at all. He never slept and refused to give into his exhastion. Kagome watched as Inuyasha fretted over their pup. She loved Kinkijo with all her heart but she bucked up the courage to leave her side for the sake of the others, who were worried for both hanyous.

Now, Inuyasha was staring at his pup with hope in his eyes that today she would wake up and show him that she was alright.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up to see Kagome standing there with a bowl of ramen in her hands looking concerned.

"Hey Kagome" he said shakily

She walked forward and sat down next to him, handing him the bowl.

"Please eat this" she pleaded, "I'm worried about you, you haven't left this hut since we got here and you won't sleep either"

Inuyasha took the bowl and decided it would be best if he ate it so he agreed, but he wasn't sure how to answer his mates worry.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I'm not letting her down again so I'm keeping her close. The last time I did she get's captured." He stated putting all focus on his mate but keeping an ear out for sounds.

"Inuyasha, you didn't let her down. You saved her just like she and I knew you would. You were smart and courageous to go after her and fight Naraku. You avenged deaths of innocents, saved Miroku from being sucked into his hand and saved our daughter by killing him." Kagome preached

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her closely, "Thank you Kagome."

"I love you Inuyasha" she said lovingly

"I love you too Kagome" he replied

They shared a kiss not paying attention to the two small golden eyes watching them as she smiled.

She saw her parents were wrapped up in themselves and carful not to make a sound she sat up, stretched and yawned big. She rubbed her eye and looked around making a small noise.

Inuyasha's ears picked up a rustling sound and turned to meet a sight he had been yearning for for days. Kinkijo was sitting up, completely awake and alert to her surroundings. He and Kagome immediately had a spontaineous reaction.

"Kinkijo!" they yelled

They ran forward and engulfed her in a big giant hug.

"Hi daddy, Hi mommy" she said

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't notice everyone piling into the hut as soon as the exclamation had been made; they were too busy asking Kinkijo questions for her well being.

Their ramblings were cut short by a a curt clearing of a throat. The couple looked up to see many amused eyes as the parents stood and acknoledged their presence.

"How is she?" Sango asked as if Kinkijo were still immobilized.

Inuyasha smiled before saying, "She say's she's fine just tired."

They all felt overjoyed by this news of her good health and continued to speak with eachother about the last few days since they had mostly been quiet about it until now.

Kinkijo sat by and watched her parents and their friends talk widly about when she was sleeping, when she realized that she had to go….BAD!

She jumped up and quickly and tugged on her daddy's haori several times.

He kneeled next to her, "You shouldn't be up yet, your still recovering!"

Kinkijo groaned, "Daddy I gotta go!" she said a little strained

Inuyasha didn't even process what she said but quickly protested

"Oh no, your not going anywhere."

Kinkijo groaned again and quickly crossed her legs and bent over holding herself

"No! I gotta **go**!" she whined

Inuyasha got it and he blushed in embarassment for not getting her insinuation before.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'll take her" Kagome said grabbing one of her daughters hands and leading her to the woods leaving a hut of chuckling people

"Very estute of you brother" Sesshoumaru teased

"Oh shut up!"

_**Fin**_


End file.
